Nina, Serpentard et sangmêlée
by Roxanne33
Summary: Nina rentre dans sa sixième année à Poudlard, elle va y trouver l'amour, la vérité... et pas mal d'embrouilles! Mais venez lire pour vous faire un avis! Fic pas de moi mais de Bulma13. *ABANDONNÉE*
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une fic écrite par Bulma13, qui n'est pas inscrite sur ce site. Je la poste donc sous mon pseudo, mais rien n'est de moi, sauf la correction.**

**Elle répondra donc à toutes vos reviews, et je serais l'intermédiaire (lol j'avais envie de placer cette phrase --')**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 1**

Ça fait maintenant un quart d'heure que je regarde le plafond. Il faut vraiment que je me lève, mais j'ai la flemme (--').

Changer d'univers en moins d'une journée, c'est déroutant ; car je suis une sorcière et je vis dans le monde moldu quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard.

Je m'appelle Nina Taylor, et je rentre dans ma sixième année à Poudlard.

Ah oui, physiquement ! Eh bien j'ai les cheveux qui m'arrivent à la taille, noirs et brillants. Je suis assez grande (1m70), et mes yeux sont aussi noirs que mes cheveux. Je ne suis pas un canon (je ne vais pas me lancer des fleurs !) mais je ne suis pas moche non plus.

Je suis une sang-mêlé. Mais aux yeux du monde je suis une fille de moldus, car ma mère n'est pas une sorcière. Mon père si, mais je ne le connais pas.

Sur ce point, ma mère affirme qu'il me voie souvent. Moi, je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu (et si je le retrouve il a intérêt à avoir de bons arguments en sa faveur).

Ah oui, je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

J'ai enfin réussis à m'extirper de mon lit, mais maintenant je dois finir ma valise. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas faite hier ? (galère !)

Bon, bah j'ai tout de même mon insigne de préfet. Le jour où Rogue a distribué les insignes, il devait avoir un sacré coup dans le nez (je penche assez pour la thèse de l'alcoolisme).

- Nina, dépêche toi ! Me hurle ma mère.

- J'arrive, pas la peine de s'exciter !

C'est donc avec deux bonnes minutes d'avance que l'on arrive sur le quai 9 ¾. J'embrasse ma mère, et elle me glisse quelque chose dans la poche avant que je saute dans le train qui démarre.

Il faut maintenant que je trouve le compartiment des préfets pour le discours (--').

Avant de rentrer dans le compartiment, je regarde dans ma poche :

« Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux »

- Merci maman.

- Alors Taylor on parle toute seule ?

Merde, Malefoy.

- Je ne parle pas toute seule, mais je réfléchis à voix haute.

Sur ce, je tourne les talons (bon débarras) et je rentre dans le compartiment des préfets. Au moment où je vais claquer la porte, Malefoy s'interpose (le con !).

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Malefoy ?

- Je suis aussi préfet je te signale.

- Oups !

- Comme tu dis.

Quand je dis que Rogue avait un coup dans le nez lorsqu'il a choisi les préfets ! non mais Malefoy ! Le type le plus arrogant de l'école.

Le discours se résume à quelques choses près à ça :

- blablabla discipline blablabla…

Je crois que je me suis assoupie un moment, car je viens d'ouvrir les yeux, et j'ai les cheveux (hhhhiiiiiiiiiii) d'une couleur hideuse.

C'est sûrement Malefoy, il me regarde en ricanant l'enfoiré.

- T'es con ou quoi ?

- Ça t'apprendra à t'endormir en public.

Ça y est le discours est fini. Je m'éclipse vers le compartiment où se trouve Zoé, ma best friend.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii quelle horreur !

- Hein, de quoi ? Je lui demande.

- Tes cheveux ! C'est quoi cette couleur ?

- Jaune moutarde, je crois. Tu voudrais pas essayer de me l'enlever au lieu de rire ?

C'est bizarre que dans les situations loufoques, vos meilleurs potes sont toujours ceux qui rient le plus fort.

- Heu, je sais pas faire.

- …

- Mais je peux te les teindre d'une autre couleur.

C'est ainsi que je prends place dans une calèche avec une crinière (moi, pas la calèche) violette foncée. Honnêtement, j'adore cette couleur (je t'adore Zoé).

Le début de l'année s'amorce gentiment, avec la répartition des première année, et la distribution des emplois du temps. Je crois que j'ai oublié de préciser que je suis à Serpentard (les méchants, ou un tuc dans ce genre là).

Je me dirige vers mon premier cours. Qui va être avec nous ? Pitié, faites que je connaisse quelqu'un, car Zoé est à un cours de soins aux créatures magiques et moi potions. En plus, je vais avoir un nouveau prof. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Slughorn.

Devant la salle il y a les Gryffondors, et on est que trois Serpentards. Il y Blaise Zabini, je l'aime bien, et… merde, il y a Malefoy !

Sans le regarder je me dirige droit sur Zabini.

- Salut Blaise ! Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

- Bien sur. Mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : Drago vient aussi s'asseoir avec moi, c'est mon meilleur pote.

- Je vais essayer de surmonter ça pendant 2 heures.

Entre temps, Malefoy est arrivé, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- T'as plus d'amis Taylor ?

Attends que je lui en colle une pour voir !

- C'est bon Drago, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir. Intervient Blaise.

Et là il me fait un clin d'œil. Merci Blaise. Sinon, on était partit pour 2 heures d'engueulades. Donc au lieu de s'engueuler on a passé le cours à se fusiller du regard.

Ah, enfin la sonnerie ! Je pars à moitié en courrant et je vais directement devant la salle du cours suivant, à savoir DCFM.

- Alors poulette, ton cours était bien ? Je demande à Zoé.

- Trop ! Il y a tellement de créatures magiques extraordinaires !

Moi j'ai lâché ce cours à force de morsures et d'explosions (on n'étudie pas que des gentilles petites bébêtes). Quant à Zoé, elle est de parents moldus, donc elle trouve extraordinaire toutes ces créatures. Elle voudrait même devenir une sorte de vétérinaire pour animaux magiques.

- Et toi ton cours ?

- Le nouveau prof est plutôt bizarre. Il pose des questions sur ses anciens élèves pour savoir s'ils seraient de notre famille. Et si c'est le cas, il nous invite à faire partie de son club de lèches bottes.

- Bah toi comme moi on ne risque pas d'en faire partie ! Dit Zoé en baissant le regard.

- Eh, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton ascendance ! Au moins, nous, on a le choix entre deux mondes différents. Tu imagines notre chance ? Les autres n'ont pas la possibilité de le faire.

- Tu as raison, me dit-elle en souriant. Finalement, c'est nous qui sommes les meilleures ! Pas besoin d'être une lèche bottes.

- Si c'est le cas vous pouvez passer vos examens dès demain ! Nous fait sursauter Rogue que l'on avait pas entendu venir.

- On aimerait bien, mais on ne voudrait pas vous faire de peine en n'assistant plus à vos cours, je lui réponds du tac au tac.

Il sourit, chose très rare chez lui, puis nous fait entrer.

- T'as de la chance de ne pas t'être fait coller pour insolence, me chuchote Zoé.

- M'en fout d'être collée, du moment que je n'ai pas de devoirs supplémentaires !

Car oui je hais les devoirs. Je suis allergique aux leçons, et lors des interrogations je me pointe toujours les mains dans les poches. Et je ne m'en sors pas trop mal (c'est le principal).

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Moi, ça me fait mourir de rire à chaque fois! lol**

**A bientôt pour le second chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2**

- Nina debout, plus vite, me hurle Zoé.  
- hmm, quoi?  
- on va a pré-au-lard aujourd'hui t'as déjà oublié!  
- mais on est samedieuh, et j'ai rien à acheter.  
- et ta robe de bal?  
- pour quel bal?  
- attend laisse moi réfléchir peut être celui qui a tout les ans lieu a noël. C'est à dire ce soir!

Et merde j'avais oublié, et je n'ai pas de cavalier.  
Je cours dans la salle de bain et quand je ressort, Zoé et moi on part bras dessus bras dessous.  
Dans les escalier on croise cette chère Pansy Parkinson qui essaie de nous jeter des sort de jambe en coton, mais avec Zoé on a tellement l'habitude qu'on les évites sans peine, arriver en bas je lance:

- au faite Pansy c'est comme ça que l'on fait et je lui jette le sort qui la percute de plein fouet comme ses jambes ne la soutiennent plus elle dévale l'escalier en hurlant, je ne peut m'empêcher de faire une grimace en voyant dans quel sens sa jambe était pliée.

Mais bon avec Zoé on tourne les talons et on reprend notre route.

- tu veux quelle sorte de robe pour le bal me questionne Zoé?  
- je ne sais pas trop sûrement une robe dans le même ton que mes cheveux, et toi?  
- sûrement une robe bleu ciel pour aller avec mes yeux et surtout des talons vertigineux pour enfin te dépasser!

Zoé est affreusement complexé par sa taille (1m54).  
Une fois nos achats terminé on remonte jusqu'au château au moment ou on rentre dans la salle commune Zoé se fait interpeller.

- Zoé, tu as une minute?  
- oui bien sur Blaise, Nina tu part devant et elle me tend son sac  
- Dac, je lui prend les sac et lui fait un clin d'oeil qu'elle n'a pas l'air de saisir.

Je monte donc dans notre dortoir et commence a enlever les étiquettes, j'entent des pas dans l'escalier sûrement notre cendrillon invitée au bal.

- alors, je lui demande en lui sautant dessus, il t'a invité?  
- heu oui mais comment tu le sait?  
- intuition féminine je lui réponds en lui tirant la langue.

il ne faut pas être grand clair pour voir que ces 2 la sont fait l'un pour l'autre, en plus ça fait des mois qu'ils se regardent du coin de l'oeil en pensant que personne les voix.

- Nina, tu as un cavalier?

Merde

- presque...  
- c'est a dire me demande t'elle soupçonneuse  
- je reviens

Sur ce je dévale l'escalier et tombe sur Crabbe et Goyle je ne c'est pas lequel est lequel ils sont tout les 2 aussi stupide je prend le plus grand a part.

- tu as une cavalière pour ce soir?  
- en quoi ça te regarde?

Quand je dis qu'ils sont stupides

- en faite je voudrais savoir si tu voulais y aller avec moi?  
- ah bon, ouais pourquoi pas  
- très bien on se rejoint ici à 7h et met un costume stp pas une robe de sorcier

Oui je sait je suis chiante mais bon un gars en robe c'est pas très classe (je viens du monde moldu faut pas l'oublier) alors que le costume ça donne (un exemple James Bond)  
je remonte en courrant pour me préparer

- alors t'as un cavalier oui ou non me redemande Zoé?  
- oui je lui répond dans un soupir de soulagement  
- et puis-je savoir qui c'est? Me dit elle les yeux brillant  
- pas la peine de t'exciter, c'est Crabbe ou Goyle  
- lequel des deux?  
- je c'est pas moi le plus grand?  
- alors c'est Goyle

On s'habille chacune de notre coté pour se montrer le résultat final après.  
Saleté de robe tu vas te fermer oui, qui a eut l'excellente idée de mettre la fermeture derrière, bon tant pis pour le tadam final.

- Zoé, pitié viens m'aider! Je hurle à moitié

Elle arrive en trébuchant avec ses talons

- du calme je vais le faire

Elle est magnifique dans sa robe bleu on dirai un ange sa robe se compose d'un bustier et d'une jupe en tulle

- ouahou, Blaise va tomber raide

Elle rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et fait exprès de coincer mes cheveux dans la fermeture éclaire

- aie, tu l'as fait exprès  
- oui parce que tu m'embête

Et là on explose de rire, non mais franchement on dirait une conversation de gamines de 4 ans

- bon passons à la phase coiffure et ensuite maquillage  
- Roger 1, prêt  
- Roger 2, prêt

puis on fonce vers la salle de bain  
je me fait un chignon assez lâche d'où s'échappe quelque mèches, Zoé elle se les laissent détacher  
on se maquille et enfin on admire notre ravalement complet  
ma robe est fuchsia à fine bretelles et en bas asymétrique de mi cuisse au genou

- Nina dépêche toi  
- je ne retrouve pas la jumelle de cette chaussure, aide moi au lieu de gueuler  
- là elle est là me crie t elle

évidement pas a sa place, j'enfile mes talons et maintenant je ne suis plus simplement grande mais très grande, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi le plus grand des deux abrutit  
on décent l'escalier lentement pour éviter de les dévaler sur les fesses et on voix apparaître les garçons qui attende leurs cavalières  
Blaise s'approche et tend son bras à Zoé quant à moi je reste là  
où est mon cavalier j'ai l'air d'une débile la toute seule  
en scrutant la foule je croise le regard de Malefoy qui ne cesse de me détailler, il y va avec qui lui d'ailleurs,on me bouscule et Pansy ce jette dans ses bras, il n'a pas la tête de quelqu'un d'enchanté.  
Quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule je me retourne

- salut me dit il on y va ?  
- oui

Il me tend le bras et on part a la suite des autres  
je savait bien en l'invitant que je serai assise à la même table que Zoé (hé hé pas bête) mais j'avais oublié un détail Blaise est le meilleur ami de Malefoy donc il sera là et en plus il a invité Pansy non mais c'est du délire.  
si je fini cette soirée en vie je jure devant merlin que je ne ferais plus de bêtises pendant une semaine et c'est déjà beaucoup (oui je ne prie merlin que dans les cas désespérer).  
On arrive dans la grande salle et on s'assoit avec les autres, je fais comme si je n'avais pas vu le regard noir que me lance Pansy.  
Voila, ça fait maintenant une demi heure que je m'emmerde grave, Blaise et Zoé discutent ensemble, Crabbe et Goyle entre eux et Pansy raconte sa vie à Malefoy qui a aussi l'air de se faire chier  
je regarde les autres tables où l'ambiance est chaleureuse avec envie.  
Le directeur se lève pour le discours avant l'ouverture du bal

- mes chers élèves je vous souhaite un joyeux halloween...

je coupe le son c'est déjà chiant  
tien la musique commence Blaise invite Zoé, ils sont mignons tout les deux!  
j'ai pas trop envie de rester en plan alors je me lève fait une révérence, marmonne une excuse bidon et je part  
au moment ou je vais passer la porte de la grande salle un gars m'attrape le bras

-aller vient danser cocotte

il est ivre ce con

-non merci je préfère me retirer

Faite qu'il me lâche

-zai pas envi

j'essaie de me dégager, pourquoi c'est toujours sur loi que ça tombe  
il me serre le bras vraiment très fort je commence a paniquer la salle est pleine et personne ne me voix c'est le comble  
mon cavalier forcer s'effondre d'un coup il s'est prie un sort qui ne vient pas de moi vu que je n'est pas trouvé le moyen de faire tenir ma baguette dans ma robe  
je regarde autour de moi pour voir qui ma aidée et le ou la remercier, mais il n'y a personne, la seul personne qui regarde par ici est le professeur Rogue,qui est assis a l'autre bout de la salle a la table des professeurs, il me montre sa baguette et j'incline la tête pour dire a la fois que j'ai compris, que je vais bien et que je le remercie.  
Je m'échappe vers mon dortoir avant que l'autre balourd se relève.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, c'est Bulma13, et j'espère que cettefois il y aura plus de "viende autour de l'os" mdr**

**Merci pour le deux reviews (peu nombreuses, eh oui)**

**Bonne lecture**

Vers minuit j'entends Zoé qui rentre, j'ouvre les rideaux de mon baldaquin d'un geste vif

-alors?  
-c'était magique tu aurai du rester!  
-bof je m'ennuyais trop

Elle se met en pyjama et grimpe sur mon lit, et on discute jusqu'au première lueur de l'aube

-Taylor, Meadows!

C'est le capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch

-oui?  
-ce soir entraînement soyez a l'heure

On répond d'une même voix avec un salut militaire

-oui mon capitaine

et on pouffe  
on fait partie de l'équipe que depuis l'année passé, on voulait être batteur car on était des fans des jumeaux Weasley depuis des années, mais Crabbe et Goyle ne voulant pas quitter l'équipe, je suis donc poursuiveur et Zoé gardienne

Après la journée de cours épuisante, on se dirige vers les vestiaires, on ouvre la porte, waouh, la moitié de l'équipe en caleçon, et surtout Malefoy j'en revient pas qu'il soit aussi bien foutu

-bah vas y rince toi l'oeil, me dit il.  
-désolée, je bégaye et referme la porte  
-beurk, me dit Zoé, t'as vu Crabbe, quel vision cauchemardesque

Je suis rouge comme une tomate

-pourquoi tu rougis comme ça y avait qui dans ton champ de vision?  
-personne je m'empresse de répondre  
-oui, oui c'est ce qu'on dit, et je sait très bien qui c'était!  
-alors garde ça pour toi il a beau être sexy il n'en reste pas moins un con  
-Et si ...  
-Non rien du tout, je la coupe, oh regarde qui vient te supporter!

Blaise s'avance sur la pelouse, Zoé cours ver lui et lui saute dans les bras (ça devient chaud entre eux).  
Les gars sorte du vestiaire, je m'y engouffre suivie par Zoé, on se change et retourne sur le terrain.  
Le capitaine nous explique en quoi consiste l'entraînement et on décolle  
je m'élance vers le souaffle évite un cognard et fait une passe a un autre joueur...  
l'entraînement terminé on file au vestiaire avec Zoé, on commence à se changer quand la porte s'ouvre en grand, Crabbe et Goyle apparaissent

-chacun son tour

On hurle comme deux tarées

-barrez vous les pervers je hurle

Deux paires de bras ceinturent les deux acolytes, celui que tient Blaise ce prend un violant coup de point dans la figure par ce dernier.  
Malefoy, qui n'était pas intervenu referme juste la porte sans nous reluquer comme les deux autres pervers  
quand on ressort des vestiaires Crabbe et Goyle on le nez en sang  
je me tourne vers Blaise:

-merci  
-tu sait je ne suis pas le seul a les avoir stoppé

Zoé lui fait un bisou pour le remercier

-ah bon qui  
-un gars de l'équipe

Ouai plus vague on peut pas  
avec Zoé on remonte vers le château

-tu sais qui toi? Je lui demande  
-j'ai une vague idée mais je ne te dirais rien  
-méchante, et je n'insiste pas de toute façon elle ne crachera pas le morceau

Le lendemain en potion assise avec Blaise et Malefoy, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite ce que dit le prof

-vous allez maintenant prendre les ingrédients dans l'armoire  
-on doit faire quoi comme potion je demande en baillant car je n'est pas écouté  
-une potion euphorisante, me répond Blaise  
-de toute façon c'est pas la peine de se casser le cul les deux excités du fonds feront mieux, dis je en montrant Granger et Potter.

Malefoy se tourne vers moi et me sourit (il est encore plus beau quand il sourit)

-je crois que t'as bien cerné les personnages

Je ris, le reste du cours se passe dans la même atmosphère  
on sort toujours en rigolant avec Blaise et Malefoy, ce dernier sans prendre garde rentre dans une élève d'une autre classe

-sale sang de bourbe lui crache-t-il

Je le regarde bouche bée, ainsi que Blaise

-quoi? Nous demande t'il  
-pauvre con, je lui dit et je m'en vais

Il est stupide ou quoi, en plus devant moi passe encore j'ai l'habitude de me faire insulter, mais devant Blaise qui sort avec Zoé qui elle aussi est une fille de moldus, non mais quel con.

Je fulmine encore quand j'arrive devant la salle de DFCM

-qu'est ce qui t'arrive Nina? Y a de la fumée qui te sort des oreilles!  
-rien et Malefoy est un pauvre con  
-a ce n'est que ça!  
-il faudra que tu demandes à Blaise comment il fait pour rester avec un gars aussi intolérant?

Entre temps on est rentré dans la salle

-aujourd'hui nous allons voir les sort informulés, nous dit Rogue

il nous explique comment faire et on se met deux par deux  
on se jette quelque sorts bidons avec Zoé pour qu'au cas ou sa marche ne pas voler a travers la pièce  
enfin j'ai réussi Zoé a les yeux vert et non plus marron, et moi j'ai retrouvé ma couleur de cheveux grâce a Zoé  
je voie Malefoy qui ricane bêtement dans un coin, je repense a ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, mon sang ne fait qu 'un tour et je lui lance un sort non prononcé  
il tombe a la renverse et entraîne avec lui la table, tous le monde éclate de rire, lui dévisage tout le monde pour savoir qui a osé, d'un coup je sent un regard sur moi, je me retourne et voix Rogue qui me fait non du doigt.  
J'avais oublié que c'était un très bon occlument.

Le midi je m'assois avec Zoé et Blaise (j'en ai un peu marre de tenir la chandelle), je mange rapidement et prétexte avoir des devoir en retard pour pouvoir m'éclipser  
dans le hall je me fait interpeller

-Nina

Depuis quand Malefoy connait il mon prénom

-qu'est ce que tu veux  
-je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit  
-depuis quand tu t'excuse, en plus tu le pensait vraiment!  
-oui c'est ce que je pensait avant d'en connaitre, Zoé est une fille adorable et intelligente, je ne savait pas et pour toi non plus je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient des moldus  
-je ne l'ai pas tellement pris pour moi vu que je suis une sang-mêlé, mais comme je ne vie qu'avec ma mère tout le monde pense que je suis une fille de moldus  
-je ne savais pas en tout cas je m'excuse  
-ok, ah non pas elle!je m'exclame

Malefoy se retourne pour voir de qui je parle en l'occurrence Pansy  
je dit a toute vitesse:  
-je doit aller à la bibli, salut

Et je m'en vais sans traîner, la vu de cette fille m'horripile mais l'entendre parler c'est pire  
je me retrouve donc a la bibliothèque et je regarde les étagère de bouquin sans vraiment les voir

-miss Taylor si vous ne faite que vous balader entre les étagère vous pouvez sortir, me dit la bibliothécaire  
-c'est bon je m'en vais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les (quelques) reviews**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4**

Je suis sur mon lit en train de lire in bouquin emprunté au hasard à la bibli

-Nina?  
-oui Zoé! Je lui répond avec la même intonation  
-si j'organise une petite soirée privée tu viens?  
-bien sur que oui  
-même si y a les amis de Blaise?  
-heu... ouais  
-merci t'est géniale  
-tu vas la faire où ta fête?  
-en faite je ne sais pas encore  
-moi j'ai une idée, je lui répond  
-où dit moi vite  
-tu te souvient que les préfets on une salle pour eux!

Je n'y ai jamais mit les pieds car j'aurais été obligée de croiser encore plus Malefoy vu que cette salle nous est réservé a tout les deux

-merci, c'est terrible, mais elle est où cette pièce?  
-derrière le tableau de "Ranulf le grand" au premier étage  
-ok, j'irai pour voir l'état général, on se rejoint tous là haut à 21h  
-très bien madame

Bon il est 9h moins le quart, c'est le moment, je longe les murs, cours à certains endroits et enfin arrive devant la peinture d'un goût douteux, je dis le mot de passe tout aussi douteux:

-nudité

Le portrait s'ouvre, je rentre à l'intérieur, il y a déjà Blaise, Malefoy, Goyle, Crabbe et Pansy

-bien tout le monde est là, le jeu peut commencer, nous dit Zoé  
-hein, quel jeu? Je demande élégamment

Dans quoi je me suis embarquée encore?

-une sorte d'action ou vérité mais sans la vérité, nous explique Zoé  
-c'est quoi comme jeu? Nous demande les autres qui ne viennent pas de famille moldus  
-et bien c'est simple déjà on s'assoit

Je vois qu'elle a mit des coussins parterre en cercle

-ensuite, continu t elle, on demande à quelqu'un de faire une action, et ainsi de suite, attention pas de truc degeu! dit elle en regardant Crabbe et Goyle, très bien pour commencer, on va démarrer Nina et moi pour vous montrer.  
-ok je lui répond  
-bon Nina fait nous une roue

Je m'exécute, quand je reviens sur mes pieds ils me regardent tous

-quoi?  
-heu la prochaine fois met un pantalon sous ton uniforme me dit Zoé

Je devient rouge de honte au moins j'avais de jolies sous-vêtements

-bon voila, je m'exclame, par contre si on refuse on écope de quoi Zoé?  
-on dégage pour aller se coucher  
-donc c'est a moi maintenant, tient Goyle vas aux cuisines nous rapporter de la bouffe  
-ok

Il passe le portrait et revient quelque minutes plus tard avec chips, bonbons et boissons

-c'est a toi, mais tu ne peut pas me le demander  
-très bien, Zoé va courir dans la foret interdite  
-t'es pas fou intervint Blaise  
-ok j'y vais, le coupe Zoé

On se penche tous a la fenêtre et on voix Zoé apparaître et courir dans la foret  
une fois revenu c'est son tour

-Pansy vas prendre un bain de minuit dans le lac  
-et ça consiste en quoi, demande t'elle  
-nu et dans le lac, je lui résume  
-vous êtes tarées  
-aller, je lui répond même moi je l'ai déjà fait  
-tant mieux pour toi, moi je part

Sur ceux elle se lève et part

-bon et bien Drago tu la remplaces, dit Zoé  
-ok

De la fenêtre on le voix se dessaper enfin ce que l'on peut voir a plus de cent mètres dans le noir, il plonge fait quelques brasses et revient

-à moi maintenant, Crabbe va cueillir une fleur au pied du saule cogneur  
-je ne suis pas suicidaire, merci, je part  
-ok Nina tu le remplace  
-très bien

Arrivée devant l'arbre je fait moins la maligne, mais bon faut y aller, j'évite les branches les plus longues en sautant par dessus, je me jette sur le coté pour éviter une branche particulièrement grosse, j'arrive enfin au pied de l'arbre, j'arrache ma récompense, la coince dans mes cheveux et repart en sens inverse, j'ai l'impression d'être Catherine Zeta Jones dans haute voltige.  
Je remonte

-voila, je tend la fleur a Malefoy, a moi maintenant, Blaise va taguer la grosse dame

sans dire un mot il se lève, attrape un marqueur et part  
au bout de quelque minute on entend un hurlement de la grosse dame, puis des bruits de pas précipité  
on voit Blaise s'engouffrer a l'intérieur et refermer a toute vitesse la porte

-Rusard fait ça ronde nous dit il hors d'haleine, et la Grosse Dame pleure sur sa moustache  
on rigole tous et on reprend

-très bien Goyle retourne au cuisines y a plus rien a bouffer

Goyle repart, on attend assez longtemps

-il ne se serait pas fait choper par hasard, je demande  
-c'est bien possible me répond Blaise, discret comme il est  
-chut écoutez nous dit Zoé

On entent la vois de Rusard venant du couloire avant le notre

-alors ils sont où tes petit camarade?  
-la bas dans le couloire après le tournant, répond la voie de Goyle  
-le traître, je dit  
-qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, demande Zoé  
-maintenant on court, répond Malefoy

Et voilà que l'on s'élance dans les couloires chacun de notre coté, au bout d'un moment je me retrouve dans une impasse

-merde, merde, merde

J'entends Rusard qui approche, je regarde dans tous les coins, désespérée  
quand on m'attire derrière un tableau que je n'avait pas vu, je me fais plaquer au mur une main sur ma bouche

-chut ne bouge pas me chuchote Malefoy à l'oreille

Je fait oui de la tête  
on entend Rusard qui cherche et fini par repartir

-ouf je crois qu'il est partie, je chuchote  
-oui mais on va lui laisser un peut d'avance  
-heu tu peut t'écarter un peut je lui demande, rouge comme une tomate  
-désolé mais je suis déjà contre l'autre paroi

Prise d'une impulsion je lui fait un smack

-c'est en quel honneur?  
-juste merci de m'avoir aider a sortir de ce guêpier  
-c'est pas ce que j'appelle un merci, mais ça oui par contre

Il se penche vers moi soulève mon menton et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, mon dieu, il mordille ma lèvre inférieur, j'entrouvre les lèvres dans un soupire et il approfondit notre baisé, j'ai les genoux qui tremblent je m'accroche à lui et je répond à son baisé  
quand on se sépare, je le regarde, je ne sait pas quoi dire ni penser, alors je fait ce que je fait de mieux, je sort et je vais me coucher, je réfléchirais demain


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture**

Je me réveille bien avant l'heure de se lever, je regarde le plafond et me remémore les évènements de la veille, surtout le baisé, j'ai e coeur qui bat comme si j'avais fait un marathon, faut que je me calme sinon je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre qui ça peut bien être à cette heure?

J'entrouvre mon rideau et je vois Zoé, les chaussures à la main qui rentre en catimini.

-Hum hum, tu viens d'où la resquilleuse ?

Elle me regarde et sourit.

-De la où tu pense que je vient c'est a dire avec Blaise.

Je lui fais un sourire qui en dit long.  
On s'habille et on descend déjeuner, on s'assoit, on et vite rejoint par Blaise et Malefoy.

-Nina, il faudra que l'on parle.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi Malefoy.  
-Je crois que maintenant tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom!  
-Pourquoi, demande le plus innocemment du monde Zoé.  
-Pour rien je coupe, bon Mal… Euh Drago tu voulais qu'on parle.

On sort et on se dirige vers le parc qui est désert en cette saison, il commence à neiger

-Alors tu veux parler ?

-Je ne sait pas moi de ça peut être!

Et il m'embrasse, ce n'est plus un baisé lent comme hier, mais plutôt fougueux et conquérant, je n'est même pas l'envie de le repousser, je répond avec la même ardeur  
On fini par se séparé se séparer.

-Bon d'accord on a un problème, je lui dis.  
-Exprime ta pensée.  
-Et bien on se déteste.  
-Je dirai plutôt, tu me détestes et je te le rends bien.  
-C'est pareil, voila ce que je propose; on ne se touche plus et on ne dit rien aux autres.  
-Ok.

Puis il tourne les talons sans un regard pour moi, et bien ça va être dur a gérer  
je repart vers le château.  
Arrivé dans le hall, Rogue m'appelle.

-Miss Taylor, veuillez venir dans mon bureau.

A oui c'est vrai c'est lui qui gère les élèves de Serpentard.

-Rentrer vous chez vous pendant les vacances de Noël?  
-Oui, il coche sont cahier, c'est tout?  
-Non un petit conseil ne vous approchée pas trop de Monsieur Malefoy!  
-De un je n'en ait pas l'intention, de deux ça ne vous regarde pas.

Je quitte la pièce et je remonte dans mon dortoir.

Une semaine que j'évite Malefoy chose extrêmement facile puisqu'il disparaît sitôt les cours terminés, on ne le voie quasiment jamais, je me demande où il disparaît comme ça ?

Bon je vais plutôt me concentrer sur le match contre Gryffondor, on n'a jamais gagné contre eux mais bon ils ont un nouveau gardien, assez nase d'ailleurs.

Je me dirige vers le vestiaire dans le hall, je croise Malefoy avec 2 filles que je ne connais pas, étrangement ça m'énerve. Il vaut mieux les éviter. Une fois changée je rejoins le reste de l'équipe pour le discours d'avant match.

-Bien, courage, on a 3 nouveaux joueurs pour remplacer les malades qui sont Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, et je les tuerais pour nous lâcher juste avant un match.

Je ne ce qu'ils ont mais Malefoy n'avait pas l'air malade.

On remonte du match démoralisé on a encore perdu, je suis crevée, je veux juste prendre une douche et ne plus bouger.

Dans la salle commune y a déjà Malefoy

-Alors, nous demande t-il

-On a perdu pauvre tâche, et t'aurai pu venir jouer, je lui réponds

Je monte prendre ma douche, j'en peux plus. Quand je redescends je me votre dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminé

-tu pourrais être un peut plus polie, dit une voix derrière moi.

-Et en quel honneur Pansy

-Arrête d'insulter mon copain, pétasse

-Je lui parle comme je veux et si il a un problème, il vient me voir, en outre t'es pas plus polie que moi.

Je sors de la salle avant qu'elle ne me prenne trop la tête, dans le couloir je croise Malefoy.

-Mais c'est vraiment pas mon jour aujourd'hui !

-C'est bon ce n'était qu'un match, me répond t-il

-je m'en fous du match et d'abord je ne t'ai pas parlé

Je commence à m'en aller, mais il me retient par le bras

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu pourrais être plus gentille, je ne t'ai pas agressé

-Ta copine s'en est chargée

-Quelle copine ?

-Si tu n'arrive plus a savoir avec qui tu sort, c'est pas mon problème, pourrait tu me lâcher maintenant ?

-Pas avant d'avoir fait ça !

Et c'est repartit pour un tour le baisé du siècle, on l'approfondit, je met mes mains derrière son cou et lui glisse les sienne sur mes hanches.

-Hum, hum, fait une voix derrière nous

On se sépare, je suis rouge de honte, je regarde Malefoy, il n'a pas l'air d'être affecté le moins du monde

Je regarde le professeur Rogue

-Vous pourriez vous mettre autre part que au milieu du couloire

-Oui monsieur, on répond d'une même voix.

-Et miss Taylor, souvenez vous de ce que je vous ais dit, faite attention.

-Oui monsieur, je réponds.

-Monsieur Malefoy tenez vous correctement, ce n'est pas un endroit de débauche ici.


	6. Chapter 6

**bonne lecture**

Chapitre 6

Zoé et moi, on se prépare pour la nuit.

-Zoé, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose !

-Ok, j'arrive

Elle grimpe sur mon lit et se met en tailleur face à moi.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe avec Drago, me demande t-elle.

-Comment tu sais que je voulais te parler de lui je m'exclame !

-Je ne suis pas aveugle.

-Et tu ne m'as pas posé de questions ?

-J'estimais que si tu voulais m'en parler, tu serais venu me voir.

-Ok, alors voilà, je le déteste toujours mais… Heu, je rougi.

-Tu le trouve très attirant, fini t-elle à ma place.

-Oui, on s'est embrassé aussi.

-Et tu ne me là pas dis plus tôt ! Me hurle t-elle à moitié.

-Désolée, mais je ne savais déjà pas quoi en penser, tu comprend, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Si ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant.

-En fait on s'est embrassé 3 fois.

-Ok, c'est sérieux, et lui il réagit comment ?

-Il est exactement comme avant et de temps en temps il m'embrasse, c'est vraiment bizarre comme situation.

-Alors tu as deux solutions soit faire comme lui c'est-à-dire être distante et l'embrasser quand l'envie t'en prend, soit tu arrête tout, tu met le ola.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir.

Pendant le petit déjeuné je ne fait que le regarder du coin de l'œil, j'hésite toujours.

-Arrête de mater mon copain Taylor !

C'est Pansy, elle me saoule celle-là, il vaut mieux l'éviter. Au moins elle ma fait prendre ma décision.

En sortant de la salle, je me dirige droit sur Malefoy, qui est avec Blaise et Zoé.

-Tiens Nina, justement on te cherchait, me dit Zoé.

Je l'ignore, attrape Malefoy par la cravate, l'attire à moi et l'embrasse de façon un peu brusque, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai l'initiative. Au début il se raidit un peu et doit sûrement se demander « que me veut cette tarée », puis il se détend et répond à mon baisé avec fièvre.

-Heu, y a des hôtels pour ça ! Nous dit Blaise.

On se sépare un peu gêné.

Drago glisse sa main dans la mienne et m'attire vers la porte qui mène dehors.

-Il faut qu'on parle, me dit-il.

-En fait j'ai cours, mais je peux arranger ça.

Je prend dans ma poche les bonbons nez-en-sang que ma mère m'avait donné, oui je les ai gardés avec moi car on ne sait jamais à l'avance quel cours on va sécher, non ?

On se dirige vers la salle, je prends place à coté de Zoé pendant que Drago m'attend dehors, le cours commence, je mets le bonbon dans ma bouche et là c'est les chutes du Niagara.

-Hiii, Nina tu pisse le sang, hurle Zoé, ce qui tourne tous les regard vers moi.

-Miss Taylor allez à l'infirmerie je vous pris, me dit le professeur.

Je fait un clin d'œil à Zoé qui me répond par un sourire, puis je m'éclipse. Arrivée dehors je mange l'autre partie avant de faire une syncope.

-Mon dieu, Nina, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? Me demande Drago en voyant mon uniforme taché de sang.

-Oh juste un petit nez-en-sang de rien du tous, mais ils sont plutôt balaises comme bonbons.

-Viens par là, il faut qu'on discute.

On s'assoit sur le ponton au bord du lac.

-Je voudrais savoir, on sort ensemble ou quoi ? Me demande t-il.

-Je pense qu'on devrait tenter l'expérience et voir comment ça se passe, je suggère.

-Comme ça, sur un coup de tête, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'entre nous ça soit l'amour fou comme entre Zoé et Blaise.

-C'est vrai mais on ne peut pas nier une certaine attirance, non ? Je demande l'air de rien pour savoir si c'est réciproque.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, je veux bien essayer de sortir avec toi.

Ça sonne un peu comme une corvée là ou c'est moi ?

-Et bien je veux bien faire un effort de mon coté aussi.

Il se penche vers moi, on dirait que la scène se passe au ralenti, j'ai mon cœur qui bat à mes oreilles, enfin nos lèvres se rencontre, nos doigts s'entrelacent.

Et trou noir.

Je me réveille la bouche un peu pâteuse, ou suis-je, non je ne suis pas amnésique mais je ne suis pas dans mon lit.

-Enfin tu te réveil, tu m'as fait un peu peur sur le coup.

Je regarde Drago, mais je ne comprends pas.

-Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie, je demande.

-Tu t'es évanoui alors qu'on s'embrassait.

A oui ça y est je me souvient.

-C'est a cause du bonbon, j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Ouais et bien évite la prochaine fois t'aurais pu te faire mal.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi, je lui demande en rigolant.

Il rougit et répond.

-Bien sur que non mais tu pèses assez lourd à ramener à l'infirmerie c'était pas pratique.

-Merci pour mon poids et si tu n'était pas si bête tu aurais fait léviter mon corps.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et Zoé se jette sur moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée on m'a dit que tu était à l'infirmerie !

-J'ai pas supporté le bonbon, et qui t'a prévenu ?

-Le professeur Rogue.

-Je ne sais pas comment il a su mais il était là a pêne j'arrivais avec toi dans mes bras, il t'a sûrement vu tomber dans les pomme depuis une fenêtre, me dit Drago.

-Et il sait pourquoi j'ai fait une syncope ?

-Apparemment non car il m'a à moitié agressé comme si c'était de ma faute.

-Désolé, je lui réponds.

L'infirmière vient vers nous.

-Je vous demanderais de partir, Nina doit se reposer.

Ils commencent à tourner les talons, j'attrape la main de Drago, il se tourne vers moi et hausse un sourcil pour savoir se que je veux.

-Merci.

-C'était rien tu sais.

Il se penche vers moi me fait un baisé léger, je lui souris et c'est encore le trou noir.


	7. Chapter 7

**coucou voila enfin la suite merci de m'avoir lu bisous**

Enfin je sors de l'infirmerie et plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances, ça c'est génial, car j'adore la tradition de noël chez les sorciers, pas de père noël, mais un ange descendu du ciel.

-Nina, t'es sortie ! Me dit Zoé.

Ça ce voit non !!

-Oui à l'instant, je monte chercher mes affaires pour le prochain cours et j'arrive.

-Oki.

J'escalade les escaliers, passe le portrait, la salle commune doit être vide à cette heure.

-Nina !

Perdu.

-Oui Drago ?

-Tu es déjà sortie !

-Non je me suis enfuie, je lui réponds ironiquement.

-T'es pas encore en cours ?

-Je passe prendre mon sac.

Je monte dans le dortoir des filles, au moment de retraverser la salle commune, Drago, les mains dans les poches, m'interpelle.

-Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble, t'as changé d'avis ?

Je fait volte face, m'approche de lui et lui fait un smack.

-Bien sur que non.

Je m'apprête à repartir, à ce moment il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse de telle façon que mes jambe tremblent, je m'accroche à lui.

Si ça continu il va falloir qu'il me transporte d'urgence a l'infirmerie.

-Tu sais que je te déteste, je dis tout contre ses lèvres avec un sourire.

-C'est pour ça que tu me plait.

Je suis chez moi pour le premier jour des vacances de noël, le voyage c'est passé comme tous les ans, c'est-à-dire qu'avec Zoé dans notre compartiment on élabore nos listes de cadeaux à offrir.

-Maman dépêche toi, je m'écris.

-Oui, mais tu sais le chemin de traverse ne va pas s'envoler, en plus je ne sais jamais comment m'habiller quand je vais chez les sorciers.

-Alors fait comme moi, vu que c'est l'hiver tu porte une cape bien chaude sur des habits normaux et ils n'y verront que du feu.

Ma mère ne veut jamais se sentir déplacée chez les sorciers, car pour elle la magie est un don et toute personne qui en est pourvu est géniale.

Arrivées au chaudron baveur, devant le passage, nous attendent déjà Zoé, son frère et ses parents.

-Bonjour tout le monde je m'exclame.

-Bonjour Nina, madame Taylor, on y va ? Répond Mr Meadows.

A peine on pause un pied sur le chemin de traverse que les garçons partent d'un coté, ma mère et celle de Zoé de l'autre.

Je passe mon bras sous celui de Zoé.

-Et bien c'est le moment de faire nos emplettes.

-On commence par quoi, me demande Zoé.

-Par chez les Weasley, j'ai une petite réclamation à faire.

On passe la porte et le carillon se met à bêler, oui le cri du mouton, c'est bizarre mais original au moins.

-Bonjour Nina, bonjour Zoé.

-Bonjour les jumeaux, on répond en chœur.

-Vous venez faire le plein les fille ?

-Oui et je voudrais te faire une petite suggestion.

-Dit toujours ! Me répond Fred.

-Et bien, vos nez-en-sang sont un peu fort il faudrait que vous adaptiez la dose au poids de l'utilisateur, parce que j'ai passé plusieurs jours a l'infirmerie.

-Désolé, et ton idée est pas bête du tout.

-Sinon ça marche les affaires ? demande Zoé.

-Au oui très bien, les gens ont besoin de faire des farces pour se détendre en ce moment !

-En tout cas vous nous manquez à Poudlard, dit Zoé.

-C'est vrai que sans vos pitreries, on s'ennuie ferme, je renchérie.

-Vous pouvez toujours passer nous voir, on est toujours content de vous revoir, vous êtes les deux seules Serpentards qu'on aime bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard on ressort de la boutique les bras chargés.

-On passe où maintenant, je demande.

-Et bien moi j'ai déjà tous mes cadeaux, sauf celui de Blaise, et toi ?

-Ma mère c'est fait.

-Et Drago ?

-Heu…

-Tu ne lui as rien acheté ?

-On a une relation bizarre, tu sais, je ne saurais pas quoi lui prendre.

-On va trouver tu vas voir.

Qu'est ce que je vais lui prendre ? Je ne connaît même pas ses goûts, et lui est-ce qu'il va me faire un cadeaux ?

Dans une boutique Zoé déniche enfin le cadeaux de Blaise, c'est un bidule magique qui sert je ne sais à quoi.

-Je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui prendre, je m'exclame.

-Je te comprends, parce qu'en plus ses parents lui achètent tout ce qu'il veut.

-Tu m'avances pas beaucoup.

-Et si tu faisais quelque chose avec tes mains !

-Genre un collier de nouilles, je réponds ironique.

-Non, mais les gâteaux dont tu as le secret.

-J'aimerais bien mais il y a un cuisinier chez lui, il lui en a sûrement déjà fait !

-Oui mais les tient sont uniques, tu y met quelque chose, que j'ai jamais réussi à identifier, qu'il les rend merveilleux.

-Tu as raison je vais faire ça.

Le jour du réveillon je m'attelle à la tâche, je met les gâteaux dans une boite.

Ah enfin mon hibou revient de sa première livraison chez Zoé.

-Viens là Nibou !

Je sais c'est débile mais quand je l'ai eu j'était petite et je croyais qu'on disait un nibou, du coup c'est resté.

Je lui accroche le paquet et il repart, je mets le cadeau de ma mère sous le sapin.

-Nina !m'appelle ma mère.

-Oui, je suis dans le salon.

-Viens t'assoire il faut qu'on discute

-De quoi ? Je demande.

-Ce soir c'est le réveillon et comme tu es majeur maintenant, je pense que tu pourrais rencontrer ton père.

J'ai la bouche tellement ouverte que je crois que j'ai la mâchoire qui traîne par terre.

-Je ne lui est pas prévu de cadeau, je dit acerbe.

J'aimerais bien savoir qu'elle excuse il a !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Je fixe la porte, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Pourquoi ? C'est la question que je ne cesse de me posé, pourquoi est il partit ?

-Nina aide moi à mettre la table.

J'attrape les assiettes et les dispose sur la table.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je m'arrête comme pétrifiée.

Maman va ouvrir, j'arrive pas a distinguer clairement les voix qui proviennent de l'entrée, ils viennent, ça y est, l'instant de vérité.

Je me retourne face à l'évier pour avoir l'air occupé.

-Nina, ma chérie, retourne toi, me dit ma mère.

Je me retourne lentement, les yeux fixés au sol, face à eux je remonte le regard pour arriver au visage de l'homme.

-Vous ? Je dis étonnée.

Le professeur Rogue me sourit timidement, c'est la première fois que je vois cette expression sur son visage.

-Pourquoi ?

Ça y est je l'ai dit.

-Il vaut mieux que l'on asseye, dit-il.

Je me mets d'un coté de la table et eux de l'autre.

-Pour commencer je n'ai jamais voulu vous abandonner.

-Alors pourquoi être partit ? Je demande sceptique.

-Peu avant ta naissance il y a eut un mage noir…

-Ouais, ouais, je connaît déjà, nia, nia, nia, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, nia, nia, nia, Harry Potter.

-Et bien au début, je n'était pas tout à fait du coté des gentils, sur ce il me montre son avant bras.

-La marque des mangemorts, je dit dans un murmure.

-Oui, mais lors de ma première vraie mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres, je devais arrêter et tuer une moldue qui cachait des sorciers.

-Comment un moldue pouvait elle connaître les sorciers ? Je m'exclame.

-En ayant une cousine sorcière avec qui on partage tout, répond ma mère.

Je la dévisage.

-Non, c'était toi ?

-Oui, c'était ta mère, je les avais suivi plusieurs jours, ne cessant d'admirer le courage de cette femme qui risquait sa vie pour des inconnus.

Il prend la main de ma mère et la sert.

-Ne me voyant pas revenir, le seigneur des ténèbres avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'il allait passer à l'attaque, je me suis interposé, et l'ai tué. Comme j'étais censé ramener le corps de ta mère, je l'ai métamorphosé en elle.

-Et après pourquoi être partit ?

-Avec ta mère on ne s'est plus quitté pendant 6 mois, on s'est marié, tu es née, mais dans le même laps de temps je suis rentré dans l'ordre du phoenix, et Dumbledore m'a demandé de rester en contact les mangemorts.

-Tu venais juste de naître, on a eut peur pour ta sécurité, continu ma mère, d'un commun accord, ton père est partit afin de te protéger.

-Avant de partir, je nous ai ensorcelé, toi et moi, pour qu'en cas de problème, je puisse transplaner et t'aider, c'était une façon pour moi de ne pas t'abandonner.

J'ai mes yeux qui pleurent tout seuls.

-Papa !

Il me souri.

-Je dois repartir, car je dois faire une apparition au repas de noël, mais je reviens demain passer le reste des vacances avec vous.

Fin des vacances, j'ai appris à connaître mon père.

-Est-ce que je pourrais en parler à Zoé ?

-Oui, c'est une personne qui gardera le secret.

-Bon on y va ? dit ma mère.

On se dirige vers la gare, je suis obligée de prendre le train afin de ne pas éveiller les soupesons en transplanant avec mon père.

Arrivé devant la gare.

-Voilà, on ne t'accompagne pas plus loin, il faut que je parle à ta mère.

-Ok, alors on se revoit à l'école ! Je dis avec un grand sourire.

Je sers ma mère dans mes bras.

-On s'écrit je lance, puis je vais sur la voie 9 ¾ où je rejoins Zoé.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important.

-Ok alors dans le train.

Je raconte mon histoire à Zoé.

-Tu parles d'une histoire !

-Oui et ça explique la fois où il ma débarrassé de l'ivrogne.

-Quel ivrogne ?

-Et les fois où il a débarqué à l'infirmerie alors que je venais juste d'y entrer.

-Quel ivrogne ? Me demande t'elle avec plus d'insistance.

-Hein, je dis comme sortie de mes pensé, le soir de halloween, ce gars c'est jeté sur moi et voulais danser.

-Y a cas toi que sa arrive des trucs pareil.

A la descente du train, nous attendent Blaise et Drago, Zoé court se jeter dans les bras de Blaise comme dans un film.

Pendant que je regardais avec envie, Drago c'est rapproché de moi.

-T'es jalouse ? Me demande t'il avec un sourire ironique. T'avais cas te jeter sur moi !

-Non, y a qu'avec eux que ça peut marcher, moi ça t'aurai plaqué au sol.

-J'aurai pas dit non !

Je le dévisage rouge comme une pivoine.

-Tu sais que t'es trop mignonne quand tu sourie jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je rougie encor plus si c'est possible, et lui donne un petit coup de point dans l'épaule.

-Arrête ! Je lui dis.

-Arrêter quoi ? Me demande t'il l'air innocent.

Pour le faire taire je l'attrape par sa cravate et plaque mes lèvre contre les siennes, s'en suis un baiser profond et conquérant pour savoir qui aura le déçu sur l'autre. Comme il est plus grand que moi il était penché et quand il se redresse, je ne touche plus le sol.

-Tu triches, je lui dis tout contre ses lèvres.

-Je sais, me répond il tout en m'embrassant de plus belle.

Quand il me repose au sol je demande l'air de rien pour savoir si il a apprécier.

-T'as reçu mon cadeau ?

-Oui je l'ai même dévoré, ils étaient délicieux tes gâteaux, et toi tu a reçu le mien ?

-Oui j'ai adoré, mais comment à tu su que j'était fan de cette équipe de quidditch ?

J'ai eu le plaisir le matin de noël de trouver une peluche, qui est la mascotte de mon équipe favorite.

-Et bien, je dois avouer que j'ai demandé à Zoé.

Arrivée dans le hall, mon père m'appelle dans son bureau.

-Nina, je sais que ça ne me regarde toujours pas, mais ne t'accroche pas trop à monsieur Malefoy, tu pourrais souffrir.

-ça va, on est ensemble, mais on ne se fait de déclaration d'amour éternel, on est ensemble pour l'instant, mais ça ne va pas peut être pas durer toute la vie !

Etrangement quand je dit ça j'ai un pincement au cœur, et j'ai pas du tout envie de croire ce que je raconte.

Je remonte les escaliers pour aller dans la salle commune de Serpentard, au passage, je croise Pansy qui m'arrête en me tenant par le bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Pansy ?

-Arrête de te prendre plus maligne Taylor, Drago est à moi, et je l'aurai même si je doit me débarrasser de toi.

-Va donc cracher ton venin ailleurs, je lui dit d'un ton méprisant tout en me dégagent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

De retour dans la salle commune je rejoins les autres devant le panneau d'affichage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Je demande.

-Il va y avoir des cours de transplanage, me répond Zoé.

-Chouette, on pourra aller où on veut, quand on veut ! Je m'exclame enthousiaste.

-En plus, lors de l'examen on sera tous majeur, on pourra tous le passer en même temps, rajoute Blaise.

Drago qui me fixe depuis un moment me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, t'as l'air bizarre !

-Rien, rien, je m'empresse de répondre.

Manquerait plus que je me laisse troubler par Pansy, et en plus c'est pas la peine d'inquiéter les autres.

-C'est pour quand le prochain match de Quidditch, je demande pour faire diversion.

-La semaine prochaine, répond une voix derrière nous, donc ce soir entraînement.

-Ok capitaine, on répond d'une même voix.

Notre entraînement est épuisant, on vole dans tous les sens. Je m'arrête un moment en stand by au dessus du sol, quand quelqu'un cri :

-Nina attention !

Un cognard se dirige droit vers moi, je me recule brusquement pour l'éviter.

Je vais tomber, je me raccroche à bout de bras au balai.

Le cognard revient vers moi.

Et merde, deux solutions, soit me jeter dans le vide, soit me prendre le cognard et m'écrasé en bas quand même.

Quitte à choisir, en une fraction de seconde ma décision est prise, je me lâche et vois mon balai se faire pulvériser, quelqu'un m'attrape le bras.

Drago me retient d'un bras.

-Ça va Nina ? Me demande-t'il.

J'ai failli me suicider, mais à part ça, ça va.

-Me lâche pas Gabe, s'il te plait Gabe, je hurle.

Il se renfrogne et me pose au sol.

-Qui c'est Gabe ? Il me demande, l'air pas content du tout.

-C'est dans Cleafanger, c'est un film, t'était jaloux ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Tu sais que t'es trop mignon quand t'es jaloux !

Aujourd'hui, c'est notre première leçon de transplanage, je descends dans le hall devant la grande salle un peu en avance.

-Nina !

-Nathan, qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Je suis un des moniteurs de transplanage, avec le vieux là-bas !

-Zoé est au courrant que tu es là ?

-Non, pas encore. Justement la voilà avec deux camarades.

En effet Zoé avance la bouche grande ouverte avec Blaise qui la dévisage perplexe et Drago qui me dévisage moi.

Quand ils arrivent a notre niveau Drago passe un bras autour de ma taille et me fait un bisou dans le cou.

-Les garçons je vous présente mon frère Nathan, Nathan je te présente Drago et Blaise, Mais que fait tu ici ?

-Il va nous faire les cours de transplanage, c'est génial, je réponds.

-C'est super, s'exclame Zoé.

On entre dans la salle, on nous met devant des cerceaux et on nous explique les trois D, soit Destination, Détermination et Décision.

On fixe tous notre cerceau intensément, y en a même qui sont penché en avant.

Soudain on entend un hurlement.

-Beurk, je m'exclame.

-Hou, il est arrivé dans le désordre celui là, constate Zoé.

Madame Pomfresh et des professeurs se précipite et remettent l'élève sur pieds en moins de 3 secondes.

CRAC

Je me retourne vers mon cerceau.

-Qu'est ce que tu fout là ? Je demande à Drago.

-J'ai égaré mes lunettes !

Je pouffe.

-En tout cas t'es entier, mais pas dans le bon cerceau.

-Qui te dit que c'est pas là que je voulais aller.

Il me fait un bisou.

CRAC

Il est retourné dans son cerceau.

-Bon, je murmure, à moi.

Je me concentre.

CRAC

Je me sens aspirée, c'est horrible comme sensation.

Je suis dans mon cerceau et en un seul morceau, mais je crois que je vais vomir.

-Nina, ça va, t'es toute blanche, me dit Zoé.

-Transplane pas, tu vas vomir !

CRAC

Trop tard, elle là fait, elle est folle, moi je m'assois, pendant qu'elle réapparaît, vacille et finalement vomit.

-Je t'avais prévenu !

-Laisse moi mourir, me répond elle.

-Ça va les filles, fait Nathan.

-Non pas trop, on a l'estomac complètement retourné, je réponds.

-C'est rien on s'habitue généralement.

A la sortie de la salle on nous distribut des gobelets pleins.

-C'est de la potion ? Je demande à Nathan.

-Non c'est du coca, c'est le meilleur remède contre la nausée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10

Je travaille à la bibliothèque, chose extrêmement rare (que je travaille).

-Ils sont sadiques les profs, nous filer des devoirs tous en même temps !

-Bof, ça va y en a pas trop, me répond Zoé.

-Ouais tu parles !

On continue nos recherches.

-Excuse moi tu es bien Nina Taylor ?

Une fille de première année est plantée devant notre table.

-Euh, oui pourquoi ?

-Tiens on m'a donné ça pour toi.

Elle me tend un mot.

« Rejoins moi au fond du parc. Drago. »

-Merci.

La fille repart.

-Que dit le mot ? Me demande Zoé.

-Que j'aille rejoindre Drago, au fond du parc.

-Ah.

-C'est bien lui, il disparaît des heures on ne sait où, et il ordonne de le rejoindre, non mais quel culot !

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Euh…Oui.

Je me lève, ramasse mon sac et vais vers le parc.

Arrivée au fond du parc, tout près de la forêt interdite, il n'y a personne.

-Drago, j'appelle.

Où il est, non mais il fait un froid de dingue là.

Je ressert mon écharpe et enfonce un peu plus mon bonnet.

-Par ici.

C'est la voix de Drago mais je ne le vois pas.

-J'arrive.

La voix vient de la forêt. Je la suis.

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus, il fait maintenant presque noir.

Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je hurle.

Je tombe au fond d'un trou, heureusement je ne me blesse pas.

-Drago, t'es là ?

-Accio baguette.

Ma baguette quitte mon sac et se retrouve dans les mains de Pansy.

-Pansy ? Que fait tu ici, aide moi à sortir de là !

Elle pointe sa baguette contre sa gorge et parle avec la voix de Drago.

-Non, pas là, non, elle reprend sa voix normale, en faite je t'ai attiré moi-même ici, et c'est pas pour te faire sortir.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien pour Drago.

-Mais t'es cinglée, ma parole, je vais crever de froid dans ce trou !

-C'est un peu le but de la manœuvre, en fait.

Elle tourne les talons et part.

-Pansy je te jure que si je sors, je t'étripe.

Merde, je suis toute seule au fond d'un trou crasseux, qu'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire ?

-Il pleut !

Finalement c'est pire, en plus l'eau commence à monter.

-Au secours, je hurle, à l'aide, à moi, quelqu'un s'il vous plait.

Quelle journée de merde, je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

-Pitié Merlin, tire moi de là et je serai gentille, promis.

J'ai de l'eau jusqu'au genoux, y a même pas une prise ou quelque chose pour m'aider à remonter.

-Papa, aide moi.

Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'on était relié, non ?

-Nina ?

-Par ici vite, l'eau monte, j'en ai jusqu'à la taille.

-Bouge pas j'arrive.

-Où tu veux que j'aille, je réponds ironique.

Une tête se penche au dessus du trou.

-Drago ?

-Je t'envois une corde.

-Ok.

Il fait apparaître une corde et me la lance.

-Je l'attache, et tu pourras commencer à monter.

-Drago, je sais pas monter à la corde et avec mes fringues mouillées et de l'eau jusqu'à la taille ça va être dur.

-D'accord, accroche là autour de ta taille, je te remonte.

Je m'exécute, il commence à me hisser.

-J'ai du mal, t'as une enclume avec toi ou quoi ?

-Merci pour moi, mais c'est mon manteau, quand il est trempé il pèse 15 tonnes.

-Alors enlève-le.

-Ok, ok.

Je le retire et avant que j'aie fini, je remonte d'un coup.

Au bord du trou, mon père et Drago tirent sur la corde, une fois sortie, je tombe dans les bras de mon père.

-J'ai cru que tu viendrais jamais papa !

-Je ne pouvais transplaner qu'après le parc, j'ai été aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Je quitte ses bras et vais dans ceux de Drago.

-Merci, je lui fais un bisou, comment as-tu su où j'étais ?

-Je suis tombé sur Zoé à la bibli et elle m'a parlé du message, je suis donc venu jusqu'ici.

-Merci, je le regarde dans les yeux, me penche à son oreille et murmure, je t'aime.

Il me sert aussi fort qu'il peut, puis dessert un peu son étreinte et demande :

-Au fait tu l'as bien appelé papa ?

Je le regarde puis regarde mon père, il me fait oui de la tête.

-Euh, oui, c'est une longue histoire, mais d'abord on rentre, j'ai froid et je suis trempée.

Arrivé dans le hall on se sèche avec un sort, oui avant ça n'aurai servi à rien, vu qu'il tombe des cordes.

Je monte dans le dortoir des filles pour aller prendre une douche, je croise Pansy, elle me regarde bouche bée, je m'approche d'elle et lui colle un direct du gauche dans sa sale face de rat.

-Manges tes dents pétasse.

Je sais, c'est pourri comme réplique mais je n'avais pas prévu de discours.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Drago et moi sommes assis tous les deux dans le même fauteuil on regarde le feu crépiter. On est perdu dans le vague.

- Entraînement dans 20 minutes, hurle quelqu'un derrière nous.

On sursaute, puis on regarde le capitaine de notre équipe.

- Y a un match contre Serdaigle après demain et si on ne veut pas se faire laminer comme la dernière fois, enfin bref, tous le monde sur le terrain.

Après l'entraînement je demande à Drago:

- Tu compte venir jouer au match?

- Pourquoi cette question?

- La dernière fois t'était pas plus malade que moi, je t'ai croisé avant le match et tu étais avec 2 filles.

- Jalouse?

- Un peu mais répond à ma question s'il te plait.

- Oui je viendrais au match.

- Plus de batifolage pendant les matchs?

- Commet le pourrai-je alors que la seule avec qui je veux être est sur le terrain en train de jouer au quidditch .

- Bonne réponse.

Il me sert fort dans ses bras, je le fixe intensément.

- Je t'aime Drago, je déclare rouge comme une pivoine.

Il me regarde l'air étonné.

La honte, il ne répond rien, je me dégage de son étreinte et par le plus vite que je peux.

- Nina, attends!

Merde, j'accélère le pas, lui aussi, j'ai eu assez honte pour aujourd'hui, on dit que le ridicule ne tue pas mais là faut faire exception.

- Nina, hurle Drago derrière moi.

Maintenant je cours carrément.

Drago attrape mon bras .

- Attends, me dit-il.

- Je suis désolée, c'est sortit tout seul, oublis s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit?

- Bah parce qu'on s'est toujours détesté et que même si mes sentiment ont évolué à ton égard, j'ose pas espérer que ce soit réciproque, alors s'il te plait lâche moi que j'aille ramasser ce qui me reste de dignité, je dis à toute vitesse.

- Nina, parle moins vite, et laisse moi en placer une . Je t'aime.

Je l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse d'un baisé profond, il me soulève de terre et me tient à bout de bras au dessus de lui, on rigole tous les deux.

On est tellement soulagé de s'être avoué nos sentiments qu'on affiche un air béat.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement ça en devient gênant pour les autres, me dit Zoé plu tard au réfectoire.

- J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

- Nina Taylor? Me demande un gamin de première année.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Tiens, il me tend un papier.

- Heu merci.

Je l'ouvre:

_Rejoins moi à minuit sur la berge du lac viens avec Zoé et amène ton maillot de bain._

_P.S: c'est bien moi qui écrit, pour preuve, la première fois que l'on s'est embrassé c'était dans un placard._

_P.P.S: je t'aime._

Il est trop mignon , et heureusement qu'il m'a mit un détail que très peu de gens connaissent, parce que le coût du mot une fois pas deux.

- C'est quoi cette fois comme traquenard? Me demande Zoé.

- Non ce coup si c'est vraiment lui et tu dois venir avec moi ce soir sur la berge du lac et on doit être muni de nos maillots de bain.

- Heu on est en hiver!

- M'en parle pas, il espère comme même pas que l'on aille dans l'eau!

- J'espère pas je suis trop frileuse.

- Moi idem.

- Bon il est minuit moins dix, on y va?

- C'est parti, me répond Zoé.

On est paré de nos maillot de bain sous nos vêtement et de serviettes de bain dans un sac (juste au cas ou).

Une fois sur la berge, il n'y a personne.

- Y a personne, me fait remarquer Zoé.

- J'avais remarqué, allé on repart.

- Tout ça pour rien.

On se retourne et face à nous deux apollons en maillot (Drago et Blaise pour ceux qui ne suive pas).

- Alors on va se baigner les filles? Nous demande Blaise.

- L'eau doit être à quatre degrés , mais pas plus, il faudrait me payer cher pour y mettre au moins un orteil, répond Zoé.

- Mais vous n'avez pas froid? Je demande.

- Si, alors si on pouvait aller dans l'eau, me répond Drago.

- Même pas en rêve, on répond en chœur Zoé et moi.

- Et à votre avis à quoi sert la magie?

- Vous avez augmenté la température de l'eau? Je demande.

- Et oui mais que sur cinquante mètres car on avait pas le niveau pour plus.

Drago me prend dans ses bras, il tremble comme une feuille.

- J'ai froid alors si on pouvait activer.

Je lui frotte le dos pour le réchauffer

- Allez dans l'eau on vous rejoint tout de suite.

Il ne se le font pas dire deux fois et plonge du ponton dans l'eau fumante.

Je regarde Zoé.

- Et c'est moi qui ai un sourire qui est gênant?

Car elle a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants.

- Allez on y va, je m'exclame.

On se déshabille à toute vitesse, il fait un froid de dingue, on plonge du ponton a notre tour.

L'eau est super bonne.

- Hii, je hurle, y a quelque chose qui vient de me chopper les pieds.

Drago remonte à la surface, je l'éclabousse, et on éclate de rire.

Je crois que je passe la plus belle nuit de ma vie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Je m'étire dans mon lit en repensant à la soirée, on s'est vraiment amusé.

J'entends du bruit, quelqu'un se lève dans le dortoir.

Mon rideau s'entrouvre et Zoé apparaît à moitié échevelée, elle se glisse dans mon lit.

- On s'est bien amusé hier, hein, me dit elle.

- Oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé.

- Surtout quand on leur a volé leurs maillots de bain.

En y repensant je rougis.

- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas réussi à atteindre la berge.

On éclate de rire en repensant à leurs têtes.

- Nina, je doit te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Je m'en doutais, tu viens généralement dans mon lit que pour me dire des chose importante.

- Tu es au courrant qu'une guerre se prépare.

- Bien-sur, avec mon père je suis aux première loges.

Zoé est la seule personne qui sache que mon père fait partie de l'ordre.

- Et bien voila, j'ai peur.

- Mais moi aussi j'ai peur.

- J'ai beau me dire que ça m'atteint pas, j'ai peur en tant que fille de moldus.

- Mais tu es en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Je sais, j'en ai parlé à Blaise.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

- Voila, je sais que tu va trouver ça absurde, mais il voudrait me protéger…Et il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Elle me regarde pour voir ma réaction, je suis bouche bée, puis me ressaisie.

- Ok, ça fait un choc, je réponds, mais une fois passé, ça va. Et pourquoi le mariage?

- Et bien on s'aime, et on voudrait se marier avant la guerre, avant que l'on ne puisse plus, on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer.

Je prends conscience que je n'ai jamais réellement pensé à demain, j'ai peur pour mes proches, pour moi aussi et pour tous mes projets qui ne verrons jamais le jour car on ne sait pas combien de temps le guerre va durer.

Je prend les mains de Zoé dans les miennes.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, tu as vraiment la tête sur les épaules et je t'envie pour ça, et compte sur moi pour le mariage.

- Hiii, crie-t-elle avant de me sauter dans les bras. Je t'adore Nina.

- Je t'adore aussi, et je peux être ta demoiselle d'honneur?

- J'avait déjà pas mal de gens en liste mais… Me taquine t'elle.

Je lui tire les cheveux gentiment.

- Mais qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre, tu es ma meilleure amie?

- Idem, et c'est pour quand le grand jour?

- Le plus vite possible, le seul problème sera de trouver un sorcier pour officier.

- Quel genre de sorcier?

- Il faut qu'il ai une agrégation.

- Et tu en connaît un?

- Un seul à l'école, c'est Dumbledore.

- Tu va aller le voir?

- Oui avec Blaise aujourd'hui.

- Alors merde.

On descend dans la grande salle où sont déjà attablés Drago et Blaise.

En passant je fait un bisou dans le cou de Drago.

Il se retourne, m'attrape par la cravate et m'embrasse comme il se doit.

Je m'attable ensuite à coté de Zoé.

Nous somme samedi ce qui veux dire pas de cours (youpi).

À la fin du petit déjeuné, Blaise et Zoé se dirigent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Avec Drago, nous on va main dans la main vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

- C'est merveilleux ce qui leur arrive, je m'exclame.

Drago me regarde perplexe puis me demande:

- Tu veux te marier?

Je m'arrête, le regarde droit dans les yeux puis lui déclare:

- Je t'aime, mais non, je ne suis pas prête.

Il acquiesce de la tête et se détend.

- Moi non plus je ne suis pas prêt.

Puis on reprend notre chemin, des première année sont dans le couloir et essayent des sorts, qui vont un peu dans tous les sens je dois dire (les sorts pas les élèves).

Tout d'un coup un sort vient droit vers moi et merde.

Drago tend le bras et l'intercepte, sa chemise prend alors feu au niveau de l'avant bras.

Je lui lance un sort qui éteint le feu puis me retourne vers les première année.

- Non, mais vous voulez nous estropier ou quoi? Bande de demeurés.

Je râle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient tous enfuis.

Je me retourne vers Drago dont la chemise à littéralement cramé jusqu'au coude, il se tient le bras.

- Ça va?

Question idiote.

- Ça va.

- Montre voir!

- Non ça va, me dit il en serrant encore plus son bras.

- Tu vas pas jouer les bébés, montre, si tu te tiens le bras c'est qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Non y a rien.

Plus vite que l'éclair (et curieuse comme tout) j'ôte sa main pour examiner son avant bras.

Je me sens foudroyée, ma respiration se coupe, non pas ça.

- La marque des ténèbres, je murmure, non.

Je mets une main devant ma bouche, en secouant la tête.

- C'est pas vrai, pas toi.

Il baisse la tête mais ne répond pas.

J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est trop long à expliquer.

- Long! Mais hier tu ne l'avais pas cette saleté de tatouage.

- Si mais camouflé sous du fond de teint, car la magie ne peut l'effacer.

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Cet été.

- Et tu arrives à sortir avec moi, en ne pensant qu'au mal?

Je pleure vraiment maintenant, la rage après la déception prend place en moi.

Je lui donne une gifle magistrale.

Il me regarde, touche sa joue puis laisse retomber sa main.

- Toi plus que quiconque, je pensais que tu me comprendrais, avec ton père! Visiblement je m'étais trompé.

- Tu me connaît visiblement très mal, jamais je ne serai du coté du massacre et de l'oppression, et mon père me comprend.

Je me retourne pour partir, il m'attrape le bras.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago, je dit en pleurant, mais ça, je montre son tatouage du menton, je ne peux pas. Tu sais que Blaise et Zoé se marient à cause des gens qui portent cette marque?

- Je ne leur en ai jamais parlé.

- Alors je ne dirai rien non plus, je dit en ravalant un sanglot.

Voila c'est la fin, on avait mit tellement de temps a se découvrir et ça fini comme ça, ça fait vraiment mal.

Je part en courrant sans me retourner et sans savoir trop où je vais, quand je m'arête de courir, je m'essuie les yeux, et je suis devant le bureau de mon père.

Lui au moins m'avait prévenu, d'ailleurs pourquoi tant d'insistance, à moins d'être au courrant, j'ouvre la porte à la volé, mon père est assis derrière le bureau.

- Tu le savais, je m'écris et j'éclate en sanglot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 13**

Mon père se lève, contourne son bureau et referme la porte.

- Je savais quoi? Me demande-t-il.

J'ai l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

- Pour Drago, je lui réponds dans un murmure.

Il me guide vers un fauteuil et me donne un mouchoir, je me mouche bruyamment, mais mes larmes ne se tarissent pas .

- Oui, je savais, et j'ai essayé de te mettre en garde.

- Pourquoi ne le dénonces-tu pas?

- Et pour quel motif, il n'a jamais rien fait de mal.

- Ah, je dis.

- Mais sa première mission est horrible, et s'il ne la mène pas a bien une autre personne prendra sa place.

- Pourquoi le fait-il si d'autres sont prêts à prendre sa place?

- Ça, ce sera à lui de te l'expliquer.

Je le regarde perplexe.

- C'est quoi cette mission?

Mon père me regarde fixement pour savoir si je pourrais encaisser.

- Il doit tuer Dumbledore.

Je reste pétrifiée, me lève, titube un peu et me rassois.

- Jamais il n'y parviendra, je m'exclame, Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

- Tu as raison, mais si il échoue un autre prendra sa place et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort.

Je pâlis.

- Dumbledore est-il au courrant?

- Oui, je l'ai avertis.

- Et il ne réagit pas? Je dis, outrée.

- Il est condamné, il est gravement malade et il ne veut pas être sauvé, il dit que c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- Qui est le remplaçant? Ne peut il pas y aller a sa place?

Oui parce que même si la victime est consentante un meurtre est un meurtre.

- Je suis son replaçant.

Mon estomac ce contracte, j'ai chaud tout d'un coup je crois que je vais vomir.

- Pourquoi toi?

- Parce que j'ai fait un serment inviolable avec sa mère, qui dit que je dois aider son fils dans sa tâche ou bien prendre sa place.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ce serment débile?

- Car elle était accompagnée de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Je vois! En clair je vais perdre soit l'amour de ma vie soit mon père.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie.

OOoOoOoOo

Je retourne dans mon dortoir complètement hagard, je dit le mot de passe par automatisme, traverse la salle commune qui est vide et monte directement me coucher.

- Nina?

- Oui, Zoé.

- Ça va?

- Je viens de rompre.

- Pourquoi?

- Trop long à expliquer.

Je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller et sombre de fatigue a force d'avoir pleuré toute la journée.

OOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain je ne suis toujours pas remise des événements; le rideau de mon baldaquin s'ouvre et Zoé prend place dans mon lit.

- Ça va? Me demande t'elle.

- Non ça fait mal.

- Pourquoi avoir rompu?

- Je ne peut pas tout t'expliquer, mais c'est fini, et ça fait mal.

Je remonte mes genoux contre moi et pose mon front dessus, des larmes coulent de mes yeux sans que je puisse les retenir.

Zoé met ses bras autour de mes épaules.

- Chut, ça va passer, respire à fond.

Je l'écoute, prend une grande bouffée d'aire et relâche, un poids s'enlève de ma poitrine.

- Tu veux que l'on aille déjeuner ou on reste ici?

- Je préfère rester là, je dis comme une petite fille capricieuse.

OoOoOoOoOo

La semaine passe, j'arrive à éviter Drago, enfin surtout à éviter son regard, je ne veux pas qu'il y lise mon désespoir.

Malheureusement, y a le cour de potion, Zoé n'est donc plus avec moi en cours, je vais être seule avec Drago. Enfin non, il y aura Blaise heureusement.

Je vais donc m'assoire a notre table.

- Bonjour Blaise, je m'exclame en évitent le regard de Drago.

- Bonjour Nina.

Le cours commence tranquillement, Slug nous demande de faire un potion de gaieté, on commence donc à se mettre au travail.

Évidement au fond de la salle les deux trous-du-cul de Gryffondor se battent pour être les meilleurs vu qu'aujourd'hui on a tous un chaudron pour trois.

- Blaise pourrais-tu me passer la racine, s'il te plait.

Il me regarde puis regarde la racine et déclare:

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Drago il est plus près?

En effet Drago qui a le nez plongé dans le livre est le plus proche, mais c'est sans compter sur le fait que je ne lui parle plus.

- C' est bon je vais la prendre moi-même.

Je contourne la table puis tend la main vers la racine, à ce moment la Drago qui n'a pas vu que j'essayais de l'attraper la saisie et nos doigts se rencontrent.

Je retire vite ma main comme si j'avais été brûlée.

Drago me dévisage, je détourne le regard, pour ne pas qu'il voit ma tristesse.

- Alors même me toucher te dégoûte, chuchote-t-il assez bas pour que moi seul l'entende.

Je me détourne et cache une larme qui coule le long de ma joue.

- Très bien, très bien, s'exclame Slug au fond de la salle.

Il revient vers son bureau et dit:

- Quand vous aurez fini, je veux que l'un d'entre vous goutte la potion de son groupe.

- Heu… M'sieur, commence un élève.

- Non aucune excuse nous sommes maintenant en février et il est temps que vous réussissiez aussi bien que le groupe de monsieur Potter. Et de toute façon la potion n'est que très légère.

Je me retourne vers Potter et lui envois un regard haineux, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule à le faire.

Tout le monde se remet au travail.

- Très légère, ouai mon œil, vu comment on est doué on peut en crever, je marmonne.

Ce qui fait pouffer Blaise.

Bon la normalement le liquide devrait être bleu ciel, je me penche au dessus du chaudron et palis.

Drago me voyant pâlir se penche à son tour.

- La potion ne devrait pas être bleu ciel? Demande-t-il?

- Si pourquoi? Demande Blaise avant de regarder.

- Merde, dit il.

- On fait quoi? Demande Drago.

- On continue et on verra bien, on peut peut-être retomber sur nos pieds, je dis sceptique.

On continue donc avec notre potion rouge.

- Bon c'est le moment, désignez une personne de votre groupe pour goûter.

On ce regarde tous les trois, puis Drago lance:

- Il est hors de question que ce soit Nina, dit il buté.

- Tout à fait d'accord répond Blaise, mais alors toi ou moi?

Je les regarde bouche béé.

Non mais, j'ai aussi le droit de dire mon mot?

Ils se disputent et ne font même plus attention à moi, je m'avance discrètement vers le chaudron, le liquide est maintenant rose.

J'attrape la louche, je bois une rasade.

C'est bon, c'est sucré, je me sent toute drôle , le sol tangue.

- Bon je vois que tout les groupe ont bu, c'est bien.

- Non pas nous, disent en même temps Drago et Blaise.

- Si vous aussi.

Ils se retournent d'un bloc vers moi.

Je les regarde avec un sourire faussement candide.

- Pourquoi t'as bu, c'était dangereux, me dit Drago.

- Ça va pour l'instant ça ne fait pas d'effet.

- Bon les groupes de Malfoy, Mckinon et Bigsbee, emmenez le goûteur à l'infirmerie.

Soudain ma vu se brouille, je vois trouble comme si il y avait du brouillard, je tremble, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, je tombe à terre, j'essaye de trouver un point de repère mais tout est trouble, ma respiration se saccade, j'ai peur.

- Je ne vois plus rien, je ne sent plus mes jambes, je hurle, hystérique

Je sens deux bras musclés me soulever, et je me retrouve plaqué contre un torse où le cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

- Nina, calme toi, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, tout ira bien, me fait la voix de Drago.

Je suis dans ses bras (réflexion à moi-même).

- Drago j'ai peur, je chuchote avant de sombrer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

J'ouvre un œil, mais je suis aveuglée par la lumière, mes yeux s'adaptent enfin.

Drago dort sur une chaise, bonne nouvelle, je vois de nouveau.

Je fait bouger mes doigts de pieds, je sens aussi mes jambes.

- Ouf.

Les yeux de Drago papillonnent puis s'ouvrent.

- Ça va mieux ? Me demande t'il.

- Oui, je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

- Environ quatre heures que tu dors, ton père vient juste de partir.

- Merci, je dis simplement.

- Y a pas de quoi. Tu sais on peut rester amis.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Je me retourne pour être dos à lui, pour ne pas qu'il me voit pleurer.

Je l'entends sortir de l'infirmerie.

Je me rendors.

OoOoOo

Février passe puis vient mars, avec le permis de transplanage.

Depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie on s'ignore avec Drago.

Le permis à lieu à Pré-au-lard.

J'y vais tranquillement, Blaise et Zoé eux y sont déjà .

- Nina attends !

Je me retourne et voix Drago courir vers moi.

- On va faire le chemin ensemble, me dit-il.

- Si tu veux.

On marche un moment en silence puis il déclare:

- Je voulais te donner certaines explications.

- Comme ?

- Pourquoi cette marque, me dit-il en me montrant son bras.

Je me crispe.

- Eh bien mon père est un Mangemort, et techniquement je doit en devenir un.

- Rien n'est jamais tracé, je réplique.

- C'est-ce que je pensais mais le seigneur des ténèbres m'a dit qu'il tuerait mes parents si je ne lui obéissais pas, dit-il en baissant la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Tu comptes donc enlever le dernier espoir que ça n'arrive à personne d'autre?

- J'ai peur pour ma mère. Elle, elle n'a jamais appartenu au Mangemorts, me dit-il d'une voix ou perce la fierté.

- Je vois, mais je ne pourrais te faire confiance que quand toi aussi tu auras fait ton choix.

OoOoOoOo

Arrivés à Pré-au-lard on est répartis par groupe de 5, je me retrouve qu'avec des inconnus, mais heureusement c'est Nathan, le frère de Zoé, qui s'occupe de notre groupe.

Je lui fait un petit signe de la main et il me répond par un sourire.

- Bon très bien, dit-il, je veux que vous transplaniez, et que vous arriviez devant les Trois balais, je vous attend là-bas.

CRAC

Il est partit.

On est en ligne on se regarde tous.

CRAC

Le premier est partit.

C'est quoi déjà les mot? Heu y avait déplacement…

CRAC

Un deuxième, ensuite c'était quoi zut, zut, zut.

CRAC

Encore un autre, bon une petite prière s'impose, faites que j'arrive dans le bonne ordre.

CRAC

Je me sens aspirée je ferme les yeux pour éviter de vomir.

Quand je les rouvrent je suis face à la pancarte des Trois balais.

- C'est très bien Nina tu es entière, me fait Nathan.

- Ouf, je lâche dans un soupire de soulagement.

CRAC

Le dernier de notre groupe et…

- Beurk, je m'exclame.

- Hiiiiiiiii, j'ai mal.

Nathan lui jette un sort pour remettre les bouts dans le bon ordre.

Le permis se passe en trois épreuves, une fois achevées les noms des reçus sont affichés sur la place.

Suivie de mes quatre camarades on y va pour voir si nos noms y figurent.

Vite la lettre T.

- Ah T, Taylor admise, ouiiiiiihihi.

Je saute de joie, cours et saute dans les bras de Nathan.

- Merci,merci,merci, je lui crie en riant de plus belle.

Il rigole et me repose par terre.

- Allons voir Zoé, me dit-il.

Je me retourne et mon regard tombe sur Drago, qui me regarde crispé.

On s'approche.

Zoé me saute dans les bras.

- Je l'ai eu.

- Moi aussi.

On reste bras dessus bras dessous.

- Et toi Blaise ? Je demande.

- Aussi.

- Drago ? Je l'interroge du regard.

- Aussi, répond il toujours crispé.

Nathan sert la main de Blaise, embrasse Zoé, m'embrasse et nous quitte pour retourner avec les autres instructeurs.

Quand je me retourne vers notre petit groupe Blaise et Zoé se sont éclipsés, il ne reste plus que Drago.

- Il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps pour me remplacer, à ce que je voix, me crache t-il a la figure.

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Du frère de Zoé.

- Tu délires mon pauvre.

- Et ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? Me coupe t-il.

- On est pas ensemble.

- Ouais, c'est ça, tu as vu comment tu te comporte avec lui?

- Il est comme mon frère, je le connais depuis des années, et de toutes façons tu as perdu tous droits sur moi le jour ou tu as décidé de porter cette marque.

Il sert les poings, devient tous rouge et part, d'un coup.

Je le regarde partir sans rien dire, sans rien faire.

Je crois que l'on ne sera jamais de simples amis, entre nous c'est tout ou rien.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis le permis de transplanage, je ne parle plus du tout à Drago, et il ne ma parle plus non plus, il disparaît de plus en plus souvent.

Le mariage de Zoé et de Blaise aura lieu le premier avril, soit dans quelques jours.

Je marche tranquillement vers la salle du prochain cours.

Des pas précipités s'approchent de moi.

- Nina, dit Zoé essoufflée.

- Moui, je répond.

- C'est Drago…me dit-elle.

Je palis.

- Quoi Drago? Je demande hystérique

- Ton père vient de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il parait qu'il est dans un état critique et…

Je n'écoute pas la suite et pars en courrant vers l'infirmerie, quand j'arrive, il est allongé là, sur un lit, il est livide et ses habits sont couverts de sang.

- Drago!

Je me précipite et met ma main dans la sienne, il ne bouge pas et sa main est tellement froide.

Des larmes coulent de mes yeux.

- S'il te plait reste avec moi, je lui murmure.

L'infirmière s'approche, je l'interroge du regard.

- Il a perdu énormément de sang, je lui ai donné une potion, mais les prochaines heures seront décisives, vous devriez peut être mieux le laisser.

Elle peut s'accrocher pour que je parte.

- Comment est-ce arrivé?

- D'après le professeur Rogue, ce serait dû à un sortilège mal intentionné. Mais ils se charge du cas de l'élève en question.

Je hoche la tête, puis reporte mon attention sur Drago.

Elle se retourne, ferme le rideau et s'éclipse.

Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et continue de le contempler ( Drago pas le lit).

Vers midi, Blaise vient me relayer pendant que Zoé me tire vers la grande salle pour que je me nourrisse.

Je retourne ensuite prendre ma place.

Je ne me sens pas sombrer dans le sommeil, pourtant quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongée tout contre Drago.

Je me redresse doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Ses yeux commencent à papillonner.

Vite je sors.


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, suivi du seizième^^**

**Désolée pourl'attente, j'ai été très occupée, et le nouveau système du site pour publier m'a un peu embêté^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bulma13**

*******

**Chapitre 15**

- Miss Taylor, vous devez aller dans le bureau du directeur, me dit Mcgonagall.

- Hé, pourquoi moi, j'ai rien fait ! Je conteste.

- Pas de mais, allez y c'est tout !

- Ok, ok.

Elle m'accompagne jusque devant une statue, plus hideuse tu meurs (la statue pas Mcgo).

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit Dumbledore, je dis en souriant.

- Merci pour l'information Miss Taylor ! « pâte à citrouille » ! S'exclame t'elle.

Ça y est, elle est devenue barge, elle parle à une statue qu'elle prend pour Dumby.

Ah, mais ça bouge, la statue laisse place à un escalier.

- Il mène où ?

- Au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il vous y attend.

Sur ce, elle se retourne et repart.

Je monte l'escalier et me retrouve face à une porte.

J'ai à peine frappé, que la voix de Dumbledor me dit d'entrer.

J'ouvre la porte:

- Vous vouliez me voir?

- Oui Miss Taylor, je dois vous parler d'une chose importante, me répond Dumbledor, qui est assis derrière son bureau.

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir en face de lui, ce que je fais.

- Si, c'est pour Miss Teigne, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai trébuché et …

- De quoi parlez-vous ? M'interrompt Dumbledore.

- De rien, et vous ?

Visiblement je ne suis pas là pour ça. Sale bête aussi, toujours dans mes jambes, je suis tombée dessus, je vous dis pas la crêpe.

- Hum,hum, toussote Dumbledore.

- Oui? Je dis en feignant l'innocence.

- Votre père vous a-t-il parlé de son serment ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je ne sais pas qui est mon père.

Non mais oh, personne n'est censé être au courrant.

- Comme vous voudrez, me dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Je le regarde, méfiante, le faut jeton, il se doute que ça m'intéresse.

- Donc ce serment? Je demande.

- Ne lui demandez pas de ne pas le faire, me dit-il en reprenant un air sérieux.

- Mais vous ne devez pas mourir, qui nous protégera?

- Je ne suis plus d'une très grande aide, je suis très malade, je suis condamné.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas mourir, vous êtes Dumbledore.

Il rigole. Il va mourir et il rigole.

- Je ne suis pas immortel, vous savez !

- Comme tout le monde je pensais que vous seriez toujours là pour nous protéger, comme vous l'avez toujours fait.

- Je suis aujourd'hui dans l'incapacité de le faire, je suis mourant et j'ai supplié votre père d'accomplir son serment. La seule chose ou personne qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis, c'est vous, sa fille.

- Mais que fera-t-on sans vous?

- Oh, et bien, ce que votre mère faisait, c'est-à-dire protéger les personnes qui en ont besoin, même si on est pas la plus puissante des sorcières.

- Je crois que j'ai compris. Je dis en baissant les yeux.

- Vous pouvez disposez maintenant, il faut que je me repose.

Avant de refermer la porte, je me retourne et dis:

- Vous allez me manquer… nous manquer, je reprend avec force. Vous êtes un peu notre grand-père à tous, merci pour tout.

- Merci à vous d'avoir cru en moi Miss Taylor.

*******

Après ça, tout s'est passé très vite.

Je me souviens d'avoir été réveillée en sursaut après un cauchemar.

J'entendais des bruits sourds venant de quelque part dans le château.

Comme je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, je suis sortie de mon lit puis du dortoir pour aller voir. Pieds nus et en chemise de nuit, je me dirigeais vers ces bruits de plus en plus distinct.

On aurait dit le bruit d'une bataille.

Quand je suis enfin arrivée là d'où émanait ce vacarme, je me suis pétrifiée.

Des Mangemorts contre des élèves et des professeurs.

- Je rêve, avais-je murmuré.

Dans cette pénombre j'avais du mal à distinguer qui étaient les élèves.

Je me sentais impuissante, car je n'avais pas ma baguette, mais je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir.

J'aurais peut être dû car après ce fut le trou noir.

*******

- Où suis-je?

- Elle a ouvert les yeux, vite madame Taylor venez! Dit une femme.

Ma mère se penche sur moi, les yeux plein de larmes.

- Où est-on? Je redemande.

- A Sainte Mangouste.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu as été blessée, à Poudlard, il y a quatre jours.

- Donc je n'ai pas rêvé, je dis pour moi-même, le guerre à commencé je finis dans un murmure.

- Je dois te dire des choses importantes Nina !

Je la regarde, les yeux pleins d'interrogations.

Elle jette un sort pour que personne ne nous entende.

- Te souviens-tu de quelque chose de cette nuit là?

Je réfléchis, j'essaye de plonger dans les brumes de mon cerveau.

- Une bataille… des Mangemorts… oh mon dieu et les autres ?

- Il n'y a eut qu'un seul blessé et il se remet doucement.

Je me recale dans mes oreillers.

- Mais pendant la bataille il se passait autre chose à l'étage au dessus.

Je la regarde perplexe.

- Dumbledore été pris en otage par un élève.

- Non je dis dans un souffle, en pensant à Dumbledore et à Drago.

- Mais l'élève n'arrivait pas à tuer Dumbledore, il hésitait alors une autre personne a dû prendre sa place, dit elle en s'essuyant une larme.

Alors Dumbledore est mort.

Ça me fait comme si j'étais vide à l'intérieur, ça fait mal, je n'arrive pas à pleurer.

- Dumbledore avait demandé lui-même à papa de le faire.

- Je sais.

On reste comme ça un moment sans rien dire.

Je vois soudain maman se rasseoir, comme ragaillardie par un feu nouveau.

- Maintenant ma fille, il va falloir prendre des décisions.

- Lesquelles?

- Soit tu retournes à l'école, soit on se cache, car en temps que sorcière on peut avoir la visite des Mangemorts.

- Retourner à l'école alors qu'il n'y a plus Dumbledore serait de la folie, il avait beau être malade, il nous protégeait, quant à fuir, non, jamais.

- Alors que proposes-tu?

Je réfléchis un instant.

Je me souviens de ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore.

- Et si on aidait les sorciers qui en ont besoin à fuir et se cacher ? Tu sais comme ce que tu faisais lors de la première guerre.

- Saches avant tout que je risquais ma vie à chaque instant.

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas rester inactive et me terrer alors que d'autres se battent.

*******

**Une chtite review? *yeux de cocker***


	16. Chapter 16

**Et voilà le chapitre 16!**

**Je n'en reviens aps d'être déjà là alors que je ne comptais aps faire plus de 10 chapitres au départ mdr**

**Bref j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire**

**bierntôt la suite normalement**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bulma13**

*******

**Chapitre 16**

Je ne pensais pas quitter notre maison aussi tôt.

Nous sommes le premier août et le ministre de la magie vient de mourir, les Mangemorts ont donc investit le ministère.

- Dépêches-toi Nina! Me crie ma mère du bas de l'escalier.

- Oui, je prend un dernier truc et j'arrive!

Je file dans ma chambre, prend la peluche que Drago m'avait offert, la fourre dans mon sac besace et je redescend l'escalier en courant.

- C'est bon j'ai tout! On peut partir.

Je regarde une dernière fois la maison qui m'a vue grandir.

- Il faut partir maintenant Nina, tout ira bien.

- J'espère!

Je monte dans la voiture.

Pour le ministère on a été prévenu par papa, il a transplané jusqu'à nous et nous a dit de partir dans l'heure.

Comme on savait que ça allait ce produire à un moment ou à un autre on a tout prévu au mois de juillet. C'est-à-dire, fait nos bagages et loué une maison qui nous servira de QG.

- C'est là, arrêtes toi! Je dis à ma mère.

Elle se gare devant une maison. Je descend et vais sonner.

- Qui est là? Demande une voix assez grave.

- Nathan, c'est moi, Nina! Ouvres.

- Prouves le!

- Quand on a passé le permis de transplanage, tu nous as donné du coca contre la nausée.

- Ouais, mais les trois quart des personnes présentes ce jour là le savent!

- T'es chiant! Je dis excédée, pour tes 17 ans tu t'ai fait tatouer une rune qui signifie « la force » sur l'épaule et depuis tu caches ton tatouage. Ça va là, où il faut que je raconte ta vie?

- Non, non, c'est bon!

Il m'ouvre la porte, on se sert dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Alors, vous n'êtes plus que tout les deux? Je demande.

- Oui, nos parents sont partit la semaine dernière en Italie.

Je hoche la tête.

- Zoé est prête? Je demande.

- Oui, depuis la mort de Dumbledore elle s'attend à devoir partir.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire?

- J'ai entendu parler d'un groupe qui se bat contre Tu-sais-qui.

- Oh, tu vas rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix?

Nathan me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais comment es tu au courant?

- C'est une très longue histoire.

- Nina! Dit Zoé qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce.

On se jette dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- C'est le moment? Me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, je dis gravement.

Elle baisse les yeux, elle savait que je viendrai si le ministère tombait.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires!

Zoé repart vers sa chambre.

- Tu as déjà pris contact avec eux?

- Non, je ne voulais pas laisser Zoé toute seule.

- Je comprend.

Zoé revient avec un sac deux fois plus gros qu'elle.

- Et pour Blaise? Je demande.

- Il ne voulait pas me laisser, mais comme lui est un sang pur, il pourra retourner à l'école, et puis il pourra nous communiquer des informations, me répond Zoé.

- Envoyer des hiboux n'est pas une excellente idée, je dis doucement pour ne pas la vexer

- Je sais, je ne suis pas complètement débile, répond-elle en regardant en l'air, tu te souviens quand tu disais que c'était une force d'être née moldue

- Heu, oui, et alors?

- Et bien j'ai appris à Blaise à se servir d'un téléphone portable, et c'était pas une mince affaire!

- Oui, mais je croyais que la technologie moldue ne passait pas à Poudlard!

- C'est vrai, mais il peut l'utiliser depuis Pré-au-lard.

Elle a vraiment pensé à tout.

- Il faut partir maintenant.

Je sert Nathan dans mes bras, et attend Zoé. Ils s'étreignent à leur tour, et Nathan se redresse, ce qui fait que Zoé ne touche plus par terre.

Il la repose.

- Tu vas me manquer! Dit Nathan.

- Toi aussi, répond Zoé.

- Nina!

- Moui, je dis en essuyant une larme, ils sont si mignons.

- Prend soin d'elle!

- Oui chef, je réponds en faisant le salut militaire.

Je ramasse le sac de Zoé et vais le mettre dans le coffre.

Zoé jette un dernier coup d'œil à sa maison et à son frère, tourne les talons et monte dans la voiture.

- Où va-t-on? Me demande Zoé.

- A l'aéroport.

Elle me regarde avec étonnement et avant qu'elle me pose la question je lui répond:

- Pour que maman puisse prendre l'avion, car les familles de né moldu n'on pas forcément de pied à terre hors du pays, alors nous on les enverra en France où maman les récupérera.

- Ah ok!

- J'ai loué une maison pour vous dans un endroit reculé, afin que s'il y a de la magie les moldus ne s'en aperçoivent pas, et puis si vous vous faite repérer il n'y aura pas de voisin à interroger pour vous retrouver.

On hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

On arrive à l'aéroport, on gare la voiture dans le parking longue durée et on descend toutes les trois avec nos bagages.

- Faites attention à vous les filles, ne tentez rien d'impossible et prévoyez toujours un plan B.

On la sert dans nos bras.

- Nina, en cas de problème va voir ton père, il sera toujours là pour t'aider.

Elle s'éloigne vers l'entrée de l'aéroport, elle se retourne une dernière fois, on lui fait signe de la main et on transplane.

CRAC

J'atterris au milieu d'un pré, avec au centre une maison, si on peut appeler ça une maison, très vieille.

- Ça parait délabré, me dit Zoé.

- Même très délabré tu veux dire!

On s'avance jusqu'à la porte, tourne la poignée et apparaît devant nous le salon.

Zoé fait alors une remarque d'une grande profondeur:

- Beurk, ça pue.

- C'est rustique la déco, je m'exclame.

Le salon est petit mais contient une cheminé, une table énorme et un canapé ancestral, sur un des mur monte un escalier branlant.

Sur la table il y a un mot, je le ramasse et souris en le lisant.

_Il y a du bois dans la grange pour la cheminé, j'ai remplit le frigo, ça pue un peu mais c'est un endroit calme et sur. Bonne chance les filles._

_- Regarde, je dis en tendant le message à Zoé._

_- Ouf, toujours ça de moins a faire._

_- Il faudrait protéger la maison avec des sortilèges, ce serai plus sur._

_- Oui avec le sort de fidelitas._

_- On sera les gardiennes du secret._

_Le soir même après avoir jeté le sort et aéré la maison, on mange autour de la table._

_- Comment va-t-on connaître les nés-moldus? Me demande Zoé._

_- Je suppose que leur noms doivent être au ministère, non?_

_- Oui, c'est pas bête!_

_- Le seul problème c'est d'y aller._

_- Oui et non, j'ai une idée!_

_- Ah oui laquelle? je demande surexcitée_

_Elle se lève et revient avec le journal._

_- Regarde, c'est là._

_- Tu crois que c'est faisable?_

_- J'en suis sure._

*******

**A bientôt!**

**Petite review en attendant?^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut à tous**

**voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu plus d'action ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bulma13**

**Chapitre 17**

On s'est levées aux aurores ce matin afin que tout soit près.

Tu as tout? me demande Zoé.

Oui, mais je ne suis pas très rassurée.

On met nos sacs en bandoulière puis on transplane, pour arriver devant ce qui doit être le ministère.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je m'exclame, tu as une idée d'où se trouve la porte d'entrée?

Non aucune, mais on pourrait se renseigner. Viens par là j'aperçois quelqu'un avec une robe de sorcier.

On s'approche d'une femme:

Heu excusez-nous mais nous aimerions savoir comment on entre s'il vous plaît.

Vous voulez rentrer dans le ministère ? nous demande-t-elle.

Non banane on veut visiter ce charmant immeuble délabré.

Oui, répond Zoé avant que je n'intervienne.

Venez, suivez moi, l'entrée des visiteurs est par là.

Elle nous montre une cabine téléphonique.

Bon écoutez on veut entrer, pas passer un coup de fil ! je dis en me retournant, mais la femme est déjà partie. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, je demande à Zoé.

Eh bien on peut toujours entrer dans la cabine et voir ce qu'il se passe !

On entre toute les deux dans la cabine, rien ne se passe. Je prends le combiné.

Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, je pose le réceptacle sur mon oreille, allô?

Une voix me répond « bienvenue au ministère de la magie, quel est l'objet de votre visite? »

Eh, c'est bien là, je dis à Zoé et en mettant l'écouteur entre nos deux oreilles.

Quel est l'objet de votre visite? s'impatiente mon interlocutrice.

Heu, ce serait pour se faire enregistrer comme nées de parents moldus.

Veuillez décliner votre identité.

Zoé Meadows et Nina Taylor.

Deux badges tombent dans le réceptacle à monnaie.

On les agrafe, puis la cabine se met à descendre, comme un ascenseur.

Cool ! s'exclame Zoé.

Pour moi ça aurait été cool si c'était pour une visite de courtoisie que l'on venait.

La cabine téléphonique débouche enfin sur un vaste hall, où se trouve énormément de cheminées et bon nombre de sorciers en sortie.

Par où faut-il aller ? je demande.

Attends y a un panneau là-bas.

On se repère sur le tableau.

Ok.

C'est partie.

On monte dans un ascenseur, avec bon nombre de sorciers et sorcières qui nous regardent d'un mauvais œil et essaient de nous toucher le moins possible comme si on avait la gale.

Pourquoi se comportent-ils comme ça ? je demande à Zoé.

Je sais pas ils sont bizarres !

Je regarde nos reflets dans la porte pour voir si je n'ai rien entre les dents, et là je comprends.

Regarde ce qu'on a sur la poitrine, pas étonnant!

« né moldu, pour le contrôle ».

Bon eh bien on ne risque pas de passer inaperçus.

On arrive enfin à un étage, des sorciers descendent et une multitude d'avions en papier montent.

On se regarde avec Zoé l'air de dire « c'est normal ça? » puis on hausse les épaules, car ça n'a l'air de ne choquer personne.

Arrivées à notre étage on descend, et on se dirige vers le bureau qui nous intéresse.

Sur la porte est écrit « bureau de contrôle des nés moldus: Miss Ombrage ».

- Eh bien ça promet, je dis à Zoé en lui montrant le nom.

On frappe à la porte, rien, personne ne répond, on entre doucement, le bureau est une horreur rose pâle avec des chatons partout.

Fouilles dans les tiroirs, je m'occupe de l'armoire, me dit Zoé.

Dans les tiroirs, il y a une tonne de paperasse, enfin dans le tiroir centrale qui était fermé à clé je trouve deux listes : la première les nés moldus déjà contrôlés et la deuxième avec les noms de ceux pas encore contrôlés.

Zoé j'ai trouvé, vite filons d'ici avant que quelqu'un s'amène.

Chut, j'entends du bruit.

On ne bouge plus en espérant que la personne ne rentre pas ici.

La voix est de plus en plus proche.

Zoé, planques-toi dans l'armoire, vite ! je lui dis au moment où la poignée de porte tourne.

Je m'assois dans l'un des sièges face au bureau au moment où Ombrage entre dans la pièce.

Qui êtes-vous? me dit-elle en me dévisagent.

Je suis Nina Taylor, je suis là pour me faire enregistrer.

Bien, sortez votre baguette et donnez la moi.

Je fais ce qu'elle demande.

Maintenant suivez moi.

Je me lève et je la suis.

Arrivées dans le couloir, elle me dit de l'attendre pendant qu'elle va dans le bureau d'un de ses collègues.

Zoé me rejoint en courant.

On ne va pas s'éterniser, me dit-elle.

On marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'ascenseur, j'appuie sur le bouton.

Allé, dépêche, dépêche.

Où allez-vous Miss Taylor, m'interpelle Ombrage du bout du couloir.

Je vais prendre l'air dehors!

Je vous prierais de me suivre.

Stupefix, cris Zoé en levant sa baguette, on passe au plan B.

Le sort passe à quelques centimètres d'Ombrage. Le bruit rameute du monde.

Vous ne pourrez pas vous échappez, vous n'avez aucune chance à une baguette contre nous tous, puisque c'est moi qui est votre baguette.

Stupefix ! je cris.

Le sort la heurte de plein fouet ce coup-ci.

Depuis le temps que j'en rêve! Je m'exclame.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin alors que des sorts pleuvent sur nous. On s'engouffre dedans et on appuie sur l'étage de la sortie.

Heureusement que tu as eu l'idée pour les baguettes je dis à Zoé.

En effet elle avait eu l'idée de mettre chacune dans notre sac un bout de bois qui ressemble a une baguette.

On va arriver à notre étage, et il va falloir courir vers la sortie, tu es prête?

Oui, répond-elle.

Les portes s'ouvrent, plein de sorciers nous attendent.

Rendez vous!

Non, on hurle en même temps que l'on jette nos premiers sorts.

On court aussi vite que nos jambes nous le permettent en essayant d'éviter les sorts et d'en jeter.

Zoé, je vois la sortie, vite dépêche toi! je lui dis en me retournant car elle est derrière moi.

Je la voix tomber au ralenti sous un sort de saucisson.

Zoé, je crie en faisant demi-tour.

Nina, va t'en cours, ne t'occupe pas de moi !

Mais...

Sauve-toi me crie-t-elle.

Je reprends ma course vers la sortie, une fois à l'air libre je transplane.

Arrivée devant la maison je m'écroule.

- Zoé, non !

Je commence à pleurer.

*******

**Review? :p**

**A bientôt!^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut à tous, voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui s'est un peu fait attendre^^"**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 18**

Je suis comme pétrifiée, je reste là assise dans l'herbe, plongée dans ma torpeur ; je n'arrive même plus à pleurer, je n'arrive plus à bouger non plus.

Zoé, que ferais-tu à ma place ? je murmure pour moi-même.

Je baisse la tête, une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie d'un geste rageur et me relève, car Zoé ne se laisse jamais abattre, puis je cours vers la maison, prend une cape, m'enroule dedans et met la capuche de telle sorte que mon visage soit dissimulé.

CRAC

J'ai transplané, je suis au cœur du village de Pré-au-lard.

Je marche en direction de Poudlard, il commence à faire nuit, j'ai du rester longtemps par terre.

Devant moi se dresse la grille de l'entrée. Comment on rentre dans cette foutue école? Ironie du sort car ma préoccupation première était jusque là d'en sortir.

Hé, y a quelqu'un ? je hurle.

Question idiote, il y a sûrement des centaines de personnes à l'intérieure.

C'est pour quoi ? me demande la voix de quelqu'un qui s'est levé du pied gauche.

Rusard, toujours aussi sympathique celui-là.

Bonjour monsieur, pourrais-je parler au directeur ?

Vous êtes qui?

Dites-lui juste que Nina est là.

Rusard tourne les talons et retourne dans l'école.

Bien, soit il ne reviendra pas soit il va prévenir mon père.

Une demi heure plus tard, toujours personne.

Il est parti le chercher sur la lune où quoi ?

Nina?

Mon cœur saute un battement, je suis crevée, à tel point que les larmes me viennent aux yeux.

Papa, j'ai des problèmes, je dis presque en pleurant.

Il ouvre la grille, et me sert dans ses bras.

Viens, on va aller dans mon bureau, mais garde ton capuchon, on pourrait croiser des élèves.

Je secoue la tête.

Je le suis dans les couloirs, à une intersection j'entends une voix.

Monsieur, je dois vous parler !

Je tremble, c'est Drago, plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, il est là à un mètre de moi, je l'aime encore tellement.

Plus tard monsieur Malefoy.

Drago me regarde, mais ne voit pas qui je suis.

Un peu derrière lui se trouve Blaise, je pense immédiatement à Zoé, il faut que je la sorte de là.

J'attrape le bras de mon père pour lui dire de continuer.

Arrivés devant la statue d'une gargouille il marmonne « Lili ».

La statue laisse apparaître un escalier, on le monte et devant la porte il marmonne ce coup-ci « Nina ».

Il y a un mot de passe ici aussi ?

Vu les temps j'ai préféré.

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir.

Je m'assois et lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère.

Je vois, dit-il. Tu vas passer quelques jours ici, moi je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour elle.

Il sort de la pièce.

Je pose ma tête sur le dossier du fauteuil avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, mes dernières pensées allant à Zoé. Et qui est donc cette Lili ?

Je dois être en plein rêve car Jensen Ackles est là devant moi, il me dit de ne pas avoir peur, car la solution est dans le placard.

- De quoi tu parles et pourquoi es-tu à moitié nu?

- En fait je suis dans TON rêve et bizarrement à chaque fois que je viens je suis presque entièrement nu.

Je rougis, même si je préfère le voir quand même à demi-nu.

N'oublie pas le placard !

Quel placard ? je demande.

Mes yeux commencent à papillonner.

Nina, réveilles-toi!

J'ouvre un œil, je ne sais plus où je suis, ah oui c'est vrai je suis à Poudlard.

Je regarde l'importun qui m'a réveillé.

Blaise! Que fais-tu là ?

Rogue m'a demandé de monter la garde au cas où des personnes s'aventureraient jusqu'ici.

Je dois te dire quelque chose à propos de Zoé.

Quelqu'un vient il faut aller ailleurs !

On regarde autour de nous, et il n'y a aucune autre sortie. « Le placard est la solution. »

J'ouvre la porte du placard, j'attrape Blaise au passage et me jette dedans au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur des gens qui me sont inconnus.

On fait quoi maintenant ? me demande Blaise.

Je réfléchis.

Viiiiiiiiiiite une solution, on entend les personnes fouiller les lieux.

Ils vont nous trouver, me dit Blaise le plus calmement du monde.

En panique je cherche une solution sur les parois du placard, ma main agrippe une poignée.

J'ai trouvé une poignée !

C'est normal une poignée au fond d'un placard ?

Pas le temps de me poser des questions, j'ouvre la porte, on s'extirpe du placard et on referme derrière nous.

**Une ch'tite review?**

**A la prochaine^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**Nouveau chapitre de ma fic, désolée à tous pour l'attente, mais je reviens seulement chez moi après quatre mois^^"**

**Bonne lecture!**

Où est ce qu'on est ? me demande Blaise.

Je regarde autour de moi, je me souviens, je suis venu une fois ici, quand je suis devenue préfet.

C'est la salle réservée aux préfets en chef de Serpentard.

C'est une salle assez grande, le seul motif pour lequel je n'ai pas refusé d'être préfet. Et dire que cette année ça aurait put être moi !

Attends, Blaise, c'est qui le préfet en chef cette année chez Serpentard ?

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que la poignée de la porte tourne déjà.

Je remets ma capuche qui avait glissée, c'est ma seule planche de salut, car les Serpentards seraient trop heureux de me dénoncer au ministère.

Blaise, que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? demande Drago.

Heu et bien...

Mon Dieu Drago est le préfet en chef ! Le niveau devait pas voler très haut !

Et qui est cette personne? Renchérit-il.

Une personne qui a des problèmes, je réponds à la place de Blaise en enlevant ma capuche.

Drago me fixe un instant, la bouche grande ouverte, puis je vois bien qu'il a envie de savoir ce que je fais là.

Je suis la pour Zoé. Blaise, il faut que je te parle, je dis en me tournant vers lui.

Je le prends à part et lui raconte le chapitre du ministère.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

Je suis venu ici demander de l'aide, voilà.

Je dois faire quelque chose! s'exclame-t-il.

Pour le moment le mieux est d'attendre.

Je lui sers le bras.

Je me tourne vers Drago, qui est appuyé contre un mur et qui n'a rien perdu de la conversation.

Sais-tu où je pourrai me reposer en attendant les nouvelles?

Ici si tu veux.

J'essaie de garder un air indifférent. Comme si je ne ressentais plus rien.

Ok.

Je me pose dans un coin. Blaise et Drago se disputent à voix basse, je ne sais pas se qu'ils disent, et je commence à m'endormir.

Non, laissez-moi tranquille, je dis en courant vers une sortie qui ne fait que reculer.

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai du m'endormir car une couverture me recouvre.

Face à moi, Drago me regarde.

Tu as fait un cauchemar, rendors toi, je te préviens si il y a du nouveau ! me dit-il.

Non, ça va, je ne devrais même pas dormir, je pense encore à Zoé.

Drago me dévisage un instant.

Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? je demande agacée.

Je me demandais, ce que moi j'aurais ressenti si ça avait été toi là-bas au lieu de Zoé.

Ah, et ?

Le désespoir passé je serai rentré dans une colère noir et j'aurai été moi-même défoncer la porte du ministère ! me dit-il d'une traite.

Je le regarde, bouche bée.

Je repense, je ne sais pas pourquoi, à toutes les fois où il est venu a mon secours alors que j'étais en mauvaise posture.

Et oui Nina, moi je serai toujours là pour toi, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, je me lève et je tombe dans ses bras pour l'embrasser comme jamais je ne l'avais fait avant.

Je t'aime aussi, même si tu es un mangemort. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer.

Je ne suis pas un mangemort.

Je le regarde perplexe.

Et la marque des ténèbres t'est apparue toute seule?

A une époque, je pensais pouvoir sauver mes parents, mais je pense qu'ils ont choisi leur camp il y a bien longtemps… et comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, il fallait que je choisisse le mien…

Sur ces paroles, il se penche vers moi, et prend mes lèvres dans un baiser très doux.

On a dû s'endormir dans cette position, car quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais encore dans ses bras.

J'ai super faim. Je me lève et vais vers la sortie pour me rendre aux cuisines. Quand j'ouvre la porte, quelqu'un surgit face à moi.

Je manque de hurler.

La vache Blaise, tu m'as fait peur !

Désolé mais il fallait que je te prévienne.

Il fait un pas en arrière, et je vois Zoé face à moi, je lui saute dans les bras.

Zoé, je dis en pleurnichant, comment es-tu arrivée?

Elle me sert dans ses bras et me murmure:

Ton père est venu m'aider, merci.

Elle me le dit tout bas car personne à part elle et moi ne sait que mon père est du bon coté.

Il est temps de repartir, me dit-elle. Des personnes fouillent l'école, je ne suis pas passée par les voies légales pour sortir de là où j'étais.

Je me retourne pour voir Drago dormir une dernière fois. Sans le réveiller je lui laisse un mot:

_Drago,_

_Zoé est avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas, quand cette guerre sera fini, on se retrouvera._

_Je t'aime._

_Nina_

En ressortant, Zoé et Blaise se disent toujours au revoir.

Tu n'as pas réveillé Drago ? me demande Blaise.

Non, je ne pouvais pas, si je l'avais fait ça aurait été encore plus dur.

Je le sers à mon tour dans mes bras, puis on quitte la pièce.

Tu te souviens quand on avait joué à action où vérité sans les vérités? me demande Zoé.

Oui, mais tout ça parait si loin maintenant ! je dis avec un sourire.

La fin du jeu va te revenir un peu plus vite, Rusard est juste devant nous au bout du couloir, me chuchote Zoé avant de m'attraper par la main et de courir.

On court comme des dératées, Rusard sur les talons.

Je ne lâche pas la main de Zoé, la dernière fois j'ai cru la perdre pour toujours.

Vite, Zoé, là-bas.

La porte d'entrée est face à nous.

Tu crois que la porte est ouverte à cette heure ? me demande Zoé.

On a une bonne longueur d'avance sur Rusard. Arrivées à la porte, j'actionne le levier, et la porte s'ouvre. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas de pouvoir car il aurait pu nous dégommer cent fois.

Merci, Merlin, je dis pour moi même.

On se rue dehors.

Je commence à courir vers la foret, mais Zoé m'attire de l'autre coté.

Où tu vas? je demande.

En tous cas pas dans la forêt interdite, tu veux mourir ou quoi!

On court toujours, je me retourne pour voir si on est encore suivies, je palie.

Zoé accélère, y a trois autres personnes avec Rusard, ils ont l'air furax et sorciers.

On débouche enfin sur quelque chose de connu.

- Vite, planquons-nous là! s'exclame Zoé.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :p**


End file.
